Troubled Peace
by ravencherries
Summary: The festival of the year is here and Sakura is hoping for a big change. Hopeful for her friend and boyfriend, Sasuke, to finally change something in their relationship. Something romantically. But she is surprised to see his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, here along with him, ruining her plans. Yet, she does not know that he will take her fate into his own hands. ItaSaku/ AU
1. Choices

**A/N** _This was suppose to be a one-shot, but nope! The idea was continuously in my mind and then finally I created a story with it... So enjoy. It took me at least four days to finally get the inspiration to finish this, so please enjoy! I also apologize for any errors or misspellings, I hope there is not that much. :(_

* * *

It was finally the day! That special event that happens only once a year in Konoha. Something everyone happily awaits for throughout the year and prepares for once its come on the horizon. This festival was one-of-kind. It is called 'Sakura no Kiyoshi Festival'. Briefly translated to 'Pure Cherry blossom Festival'. Meaning to the citizens of Konoha, a new start in the spring.

Yes, this festival took place in the beginning of spring, a new start to everything.

This festival was also one of Sakura Haruno's favorite events. A kuniochi like herself loved to feel the peaceful atmosphere of the village and the pure safety she felt when surrounded by her loved ones and fellow Konoha citizens. Much better than the deadly ways of a shinobi. Being announced a jounin now, along with her other teammates and friends, she has been on much harder missions.

But now was the time to relish in the happiness of just one festival. Maybe something could happen in her life new... Maybe her current boyfriend would do _something_, who knows what he would do. And Yes, Sakura is taken. Taken by someone she has known and loved ever since she laid eyes on him. The famous Uchiha Sasuke. Her well-known teammate and friend.

They started this relationship about three months ago when they were talking and out of the blue, and out of her love drunk will, Sakura confessed her true feelings to him. She has already done it multiple times but for once and oddly, he accepted it and they went on a date, her first real date. It was the best moment of her life. Finally winning Sasuke and having him hopefully fall for her. She did notice him become a tad protective of her but that was the only difference. Oh, and he always held his arm around now, that was also a nice change too. It also made her blush profusely and gawk at him.

Yet Sakura wanted more from him. Probably something can or would happen tonight.

* * *

"Aah, Forehead. Hurry up!" A feminine voice yelled outside of her room. "The sun is already setting. I'm sure there waiting for us by now." The voice continued with a hint of annoyance in it.

"I'm hurrying! Can you help me with the obi, Ino? I can't... tie it properly." Sakura yelled right back at her friend. The two of them were getting ready at Sakura's small, actually very small, apartment. It was almost past the time they were suppose to meet their group of friends and Sakura was beginning to feel bad, since she did not like making people wait. Especially she felt bad that she wouldn't make in time to see the welcoming presentation at the festival.

"'lright... Wait a second, I'm coming." Her friend Ino murmured as Sakura distinctly heard the springs of the couch screech and the shifting of feet coming towards her. And as she guessed, Ino walked in. The pale blonde-headed woman was wearing a kimono that fitted her perfectly. White with a purple gradient at the bottom and the end of the long sleeves, shades of dark purple and pink also decorated the bottom and sleeves. And to finish the outfit, a navy-blue obi and a small bouquet of cosmo flowers rested at the beginning of her high-ponytail, almost like a small crown. Ino looked stunning.

Once Ino came in the room, a huge smile and a twinkle in her eyes met Sakura. She walked faster towards her and Sakura seemed to notice that she didn't stumble at all, even with the tight kimono.

"Oh, Sakura. That kimono is so pretty! Your mother has amazing taste." Ino complimented as she helped rearrange the crimson obi. "It suits your hair and eyes perfectly! If only you knew how to assemble these kind of things."

"Oh shut it." Sakura retorted as she straightened her back for the blonde to tie it together properly. "But I am surprised with myself." Ino let out a small huff of approval as she tied the dull pink obi jime into a tight, trusting knot. Setting her hands on her hips, Ino asked why.

"Usually it's you, Pig, that I have to wait on, but today it's me." Sakura admitted with a mocking laugh. In response the blonde just laughed a sarcastic tone and started fixing the pink strands of Sakura's long hair. The pinkette took this time to examine herself in the mirror in front of her. A ghost of a smile traced her lips as she examined the outfit and her appearance. Wearing a kimono that was a pale yellow and had a gradient of lush pink at the bottom, the top and the bottom of her sleeves, and a red obi tied it in the middle. Multiple colored flowers were spread out all over the kimono and it also had white edgings. It wasn't too much or not that much at all, Sakura thought it was perfect. With her long, pale-pink hair flowing off her shoulders and on her back, it all tied together and she was proud of it. Thanking Ino and her mother silently for arranging this outift.

Ino patted her back to tell her she was done and moved her way to the front of her pink best friend. After checking for any more mistakes she could have missed, Ino grabbed her hand and started out of her room without a word.

"We best be going now Sakura. It's getting late... thanks to you." She said with a smirk as Sakura snorted, almost stumbling forward with the wrap of the kimono being so tight. They continued outside and already saw the lights from the festival. Despite the sun just beginning to set, the lights were a nice contrast. The pink and red lanterns hung everywhere on an also lit string that went everywhere in the village. The two girls also noted that civilians were walking past them, towards the center of the village, which is where it is taking place at the very moment.

A sense of nostalgia hit Sakura when she remembered the first time she witnessed the festival as a girl. It had a similar feeling as of now.

Then the two girls followed the crowd towards the direction of the lights and were a little faster since they were meeting people and past the due time and plus their excitement was as well heating up. Dodging small children running around the streets and multiple others, Ino and Sakura finally saw the familiar faces of their friends. The group was standing at the side of the road ,apparently all chatting and excited. They all wore kimonos as well, the girls wearing much more colorful ones while the boys, besides Naruto Uzumaki, who wore a bright orange one with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps, wore dark, navy ones. The two girls then walked towards in a fast pace.

"Sorry we're late!" Ino yelled and caught all their attention, all heads turning towards. With everyone facing them, Sakura couldn't help the small blush forming onto her face. She never wore fancy outfits to the festival, besides just plain yukatas and wearing her hair up, but this year was different. Just because she wanted to impress Sasuke with her sense of style, even though he had seen the plain, old yukatas past the years. She kept telling herself she was overdressing, but it was for a good cause. "Sakura took too long." Ino continued with a laugh, making Sakura unwillingly scoff and softly punch her friend in the shoulder.

"Aa, Sakura-chan! You look awesome." Said girl turned towards the familiar voice and saw Naruto erupt from the back of the group, who now swept her up into a bear hug. Sakura let out a small squeak when her feet slightly rose from the ground. When did he get so tall? Naruto put her down, holding her shoulders as she readjusted to the flat earth and grinned.

"Yes Sakura. You look very youthful this evening!" She heard Rock Lee say as he also came out from the back and then stood next to Naruto, a huge grin also erupting from his lips. The two looked identical as they stood in front of Sakura with unnerving grins, thus making the petite a little uncomfortable and honestly creeped out in the bit.

"..U-Uh, Thanks." Sakura said as her hands fidgeted with the hem of her long sleeve. "We should... go to the festival now. It's getting late." And that's what they did. After hearing that, the group started towards the center of the village. all walking cozily together like they always did. Sakura's eyes scanned around her friends, hopeful to find the familiar raven-hair and yet she could not find Sasuke. A hint of sadness hit her as she remembered him saying he'd meet them there. He did not lie to her did she? So, she turned to Naruto, who was walking next to her casually.

"Naruto..." Sakura begun quietly. Naruto inclined his blonde head to hers.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Said boy asked as they continued walking with the group.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura felt her voice lower as she frowned. Naruto stared at her briefly with curious, yet worried blue eyes. Once his two teammates started 'dating', he never really knew of their... romantic part of the relationship. Or have seen it, at all. They rarely ever showed that much romance besides Sasuke's arm always hovering over Sakura, but that was it and Naruto, himself also did that to Sakura in a friendly, brotherly manner. No kisses, no embracing, hugging, nothing really. It would've surprised anyone who didn't know if they were told the two we're dating, it looked nothing like it. He just concluded that was the way Sasuke gave his feelings out. Just not in the open, maybe.

Naruto then smiled reassuringly, hoping to lighten up his best friend's visible downcast mood and snaked his arm around Sakura's neck.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry. It's just a small change of plans. He told me that he was going to meet us in the center of the village and that's where we're going right now, right?" Sakura stared at him with a still unconvinced stare and slowly nodded. She still wanted to see him... but she could wait.

"...Yeah." She murmured. Then she realized she should not be so depressed. It was selfish to lower her mood and silently ask for the condolences of friends. And on such a nice night too when everyone was enjoying themselves. Now, she did not want to be a joy kill, did she? Plus, Naruto never lied to her. That was a fact. Brightening up drastically with a small smile and quirking her eyebrow in a playful manner, Sakura continued, "Hey... How come you're not with Hinata right now?"

She held down a chuckle as Naruto visibly blushed and lowered his arm from Sakura to his side. His deep blue eyes looked straight forward as they continued walking. "I...She- Hinata wanted to talk to TenTen, so... she's ...mmh ...talking to TenTen." Naruto murmured awkwardly as he looked over his shoulder at the Hyuuga Heir. Sakura followed his gaze and saw Hinata walking with the brunette woman in question. Beautiful as always, Hinata clad in a somewhat glowing white kimono that had sleeves draping down around her thigh. Just pale blue contrasted from the white as the blue flowers erupted at all the edges and the obi. Her hair was in it's usual style, down and to her back. But it didn't matter much, it still looked stunning. She didn't wear much, but she really did stand out.

The two teammates of Team seven didn't realize they were staring at her until her pearly eyes met their own, and immediately her pale face turned a hue of pink as she looked away. Just like Hinata, the pinkette thought to herself. Sakura sighed and smiled as she turned back around. Naruto still held his gaze briefly then followed Sakura in suit, turning back around towards the dirt path.

Naruto and Hinata have been together for a month now and Sakura pitied that they've barely had time together, just because of their shy behaviors. Both being shy around each other was harsh. Yes, Hinata was marked as the shy one, everyone knew that, but Naruto always blushing around her was a_ very_ odd change, but oddly adorable in Sakura's opinion. It was just weird to see such a loud, somewhat annoying boy quiet down in presence of his loved one. Sakura has always tried to push them together but it always turned out the same.

It was somewhat frustrating, but maybe soon enough they would set their sheepish feelings aside, they could officially and really be together.

Sakura's emerald eyes slightly squinted when a bright light hit her eye, wiping her away from her thoughts, but they finally made it. The smell of multiple goods filled her nose, the excited chatter and laughter wafted around and the red and pinks lights lit brightly everywhere. The hue of pink and red was also reflecting off the stands, herself and practically everywhere. It looked and felt beautiful, a sigh escaped her throat. Feeling her feet start to pick up it's speed, Sakura felt excited to set off and she was also nervous seeing Sasuke. Would he like her outfit? That's why she wore it in the first place. To get his opinion.

Hopefully... a good opinion, she thought to herself timidly.

Unwillingly, her head turned in all directions to see if he was around once they got to the center of a intersected pathways, but with the growing crowd of citizens, it was hard to find him or to even pinpoint a certain somebody actually. That was until Naruto tugged at her silky, pale yellow sleeve, making her turn towards him in question. Naruto was pointing straight ahead. Her eyes followed his fingers direction and the smile on her face slowly started tugging at her lips. She could the Uchiha clan symbol brightly on his back, there he is!

"There he is..., " Naruto somehow repated from her thoughts as he chuckled under his breath. He knew Sakura was getting excited due to her smile. And he was right. Sakura then grinned and was getting ready to fast-walk towards the Uchiha, thanking Naruto under her breath that he found him for her. She could hardly see him, but she knew it was him. From this distance, she noted his black kimono and spiked, dark-blue hair and still the fan-like symbol on his pack that indicated him art of the Uchiha. A rush of excitement filled her once downcast mood as her smile seemed to grow too big. He did come! But she was stopped from running towards him with open arms when Naruto murmured under his breath and his words caused her to stop briefly in confusion, " ...wait, who's that?"

Looking to the person she did not notice before standing next to Sasuke, Sakura then and now noticed_ him_ too.

A taller figure stood next to Sasuke, both of them had pensive expressions on. Identical actually. This man was wearing a black-kimono with dark blue gradient just at the bottom, the bright blue edges ending at his lower-calf, revealing the usual shinobi shoes everyone wore on a casual day. She concluded he was not going to stay long once seeing that. His dark hair, which was a lighter shade of black than Sasuke's, was tied in a low-ponytail and draped over his shoulder in a casual manner. Sakura recognized him from the little times she had ever seen him. And those times could be counted with her fingers and she would still have leftover to count with. This man was very busy apparantly due to the times she has ever seen him. Mostly in his Anbu uniform at the Hokage Tower or around the village. It was odd seeing him in a yukata; well actually just seeing him, period. This was Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

The famous Uchiha prodigy, ANBU Captain and the man Sasuke talked looked up to his whole life. Sakura has heard so much about him from Sasuke and alot of others, yet she rarely sees him. Only a glimpse of him, like one time she's been to Sasuke's house with Naruto, or at the Hokage tower like said earlier and other times that didn't seem so important or referable. He had an intimidating aura as well, yet he looked so passive with that blank emotion he held. The identical version of Sasuke's expression. It must run in the family.

But that didn't stop Sakura from gleefully walking over to Sasuke, she left Naruto to watch as she childishly trotted to the two. A small sigh left his lips as he saw her stumble slightly, then he turned back to the group and continued their conversations while keeping a slight watch on his friend from his shoulder. He would come visit in a moment.

Still trying to be graceful at the same time and trying not accidentally tripping on the hem of her kimono in the process, Sakura walked towards her boyfriend and his brother with excited eyes. Now she would just die of embarrassment if that even happened. Tripping in front of the two would cause her to run away, run far away from them due to tremendous embarrassment, and probably not to show her face around them for a period of time. Successfully making her way towards the two Uchiha brothers, she sighed in deep relief and smiled big at Sasuke, who looked utterly bored...

"Good evening Sasuke." The raven-haired boy briefly stared at the pinkette for a moment, his eyes still held no amount of visible emotion. That slightly bother Sakura as she continued politely smiling at him. Sasuke was always a confusing individual. He replied and spoke no more than a couple of sentences and she would never, ever know what he was thinking. Just very complicated in all ways, yet she dealt with it.

The smile on her face grew when she conjured up the idea he must be getting ready to compliment her outfit. Fidgeting slightly, a blush lingered warmly onto her face as he inclined his head away from her in a almost-too casual of a manner, cutting off eye contact in the process.

"Hn."

That struck her hard in the heart, but she concealed her feelings. Deep disappointment and regret filled her once ecstatic mood, was it a mistake to come then? She would've frowned harshly at his lack of response, but the fact that he was even here helped her cheer up slightly. Even though he did come every year, he only stayed a small amount of time, such as thrity minutes and he would only come to receive some treats from stands. He would greet his friends casually, then continue on his way home then. Actually, he did not really stay with his team in the first place, much to Sakura's dismay... but today-! Today he came in full yukata outfit and came hopefully to fulfill his promise on coming with her. So, the smile still lingered brightly on her pink lips when she turned to his older brother and bowed slightly in respect for him being a much higher rank than herself and in greeting.

It was rare to him here as well. In all of the years of attending this festival, she had _never _seen him at the festival. Not at all.

"Good evening, Uchiha-san." Cringing inwardly that she greeted him almost too enthusiastically, Sakura stood back up. Nothing really could ruin her mood right now, so all was fine.

He nodded simply at her in response.

"Good evening, Sakura-san." She met eyes with Itachi, he was staring right back at her, so intensely too and she felt a blush erupt on her cheeks as she looked away quickly. It was as if he was looking through her very expressive eyes and reading all of her thoughts with just a small glance. Her smile deflated slightly skittishly. His eyes held that deep intensity, she couldn't even keep eye contact with him, thus breaking it away. It was weird. Suddenly feeling awkward since the two brothers were just looking at her, unwillingly she started fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve once more, a habit she concluded she now developed and looked down at it with a deeper blush than before.

It was just silence lingering and the first thing that was on her mind spit out in a fast manner, eager to cut the silence out. No talk was never really Sakura's thing. To some people she knew, silence was comforting but she thought it awkward and uncomfortable at times. Like right now.

"Eh-Ehm... not to be rude Uchiha-san...but how come you're here with Sasuke?" She stuttered in a her small voice.

That sounded horribly rude to ask in her ears and she immediately regretted even thinking of it, but now that it was out there... she wanted to know. She was planning on spending this evening with Sasuke, and just Sasuke. Yes,it sounded odd but that was what she felt... and wanted. Not with even Naruto with them. Her plan tonight was to have something change in her nine-teen years of life, with Sasuke hopefully and nothing could ruin it. So, somehow she had to shoo Itachi away and not be so rude about it at the same time. And she hoped she did not sound rude at all when that question spilled out.

Sakura cringed inwardly, it sounded horribly rude!

Itachi briefly glanced to his side at the multiple food stands, then returned his intense gaze back to her. Still looking passive as he blinked.

"I am just waiting with him until I find my own girlfriend." He informed her casually.

Girlfriend?

Itachi has a girlfriend?

Sakura stared at him with a now partly open mouth. Since when?

What?

_Well..._ it should not be a surprise really. The older Uchiha was stunningly handsome and mannerly at the same time, Sakura had to admit that even if she did not want to. And also Itachi is the heir of the Uchiha clan and the heir of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha and in the countries... If any question should be asked it should be 'how could he_ not_ have a girlfriend?' He _has _to have one, unless he cannot pass down family traditions and clan traditions. Thus thinking of this, surprise drained from Sakura's face and understanding replaced it. It made senses then.

Plus, she knew nothing about him. Nothing, but his power and how famous he was around the village. And that was it, so it should not really come off a surprise, period. How was she suppose to know?

"...I'm sorry. I can just go off on my own if that's what you wish, Sakura-san."

He suggested as he continued his hard stare on her. Sakura's eye open drastically as she straightened up and waved both her hands in front of her, realizing she had not answered him for a bit due to her so deep in thought. Hearing that made her fell ten times more guilty than before and how he asked so politely made it even worse. And so easily and simple too! Her inner-self would have said 'yes' on the spot, but that would be so crudely rude. So she did the opposite.

"N-No! You can wait with us, I was ju-just wondering why!" She frantically, and almost yelled in his face as she shook her head, pink hair flying onto her shoulders in the progress. Sputtering a small apology as she calmed down and felt completely guilty still, Sakura shook her head and her long hair curtained her face as she looked down. This evening was not going as well as she wanted. Worse unfortunately.

Itachi just watched with calm, onyx eyes, almost amused by the girl's apologetic, coy nature and just nodded in reply. Just then, Sakura and Sasuke's group of friends were behind her, confused with why Sakura looked suddenly downcast and Naruto, who Itachi recognized as the loud one, Sasuke's friend, stood next to Sakura. Pointing a finger at him almost in accusation, Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow at him.

"...hey. You're Sasuke's brother right? We've met like... maybe five times?" Naruto asked. Itachi, once again, nodded in simple reply. Maybe it was best if he did just go off on his own, he thought to himself as he watched Naruto knit his eyebrows together and cross his arms in an intimidating matter, not that it had no effect. The blonde look Itachi straight in the eye and frowned.

"Aa, whatever. What'd you do to Sakura-chan?" The blonde asked as he noticed Sakura blushing profusely at his side. Odd.

"Nothing of the matter. We should all get going if we want to attend to the festival." Itachi said as he turned around, completely ignoring Naruto as he was getting ready to let his loud side free and yell at Sasuke's older brother. Effectively quieting him down just by turning around. Sasuke sighed lowly under his breath and walked behind his brother after shooting Naruto a greeting glance. The group soon followed after them, still in confusion. Naruto still puzzled as he walked alongside Sakura. The blonde boy leaned towards Sakura as he kept his hard glare at the back of the Uchiha brothers, almost accusing them for something he did not even know.

"Hey... why's he even here?" He asked lowly under his breath to his teammate. Sakura looked at _him _and inwardly sighed. She must have embarrassed herself in front of him, and what else was that Sasuke practically ignored her, shooing her off with a grunt of an answer. The complete opposite of what she wanted him to say. Her chest felt heavy in deep disappointment as she averted her eyes to the road in front of here, looking very downcast as she glowered at the street.

"...He's waiting with us until he finds his girlfriend." The pinkette answered robotically as she held in the urge to frown. Naruto just mumbled something, probably about Itachi and Sasuke, under his breath then stood back up in his original stance. Leaving Sakura to wallow in her own insults from herself.

Did he not like her, maybe? It didn't seem like it... or feel like it. Maybe he didn't like her like that... The glance he sent her when she went up to the two was just like a passive, nonchalant acknowledgement he would give any other random person who came to greet him. Almost looking annoyed if she really thought about it. Another invisible punch in the heart from herself.

Sakura's head hung over slightly in dread as she continued the onslaught of her mind. It was like there was no relationship between them besides friends and teammates, and sometimes Sasuke never really treated Naruto and her like friends. It was odd, and she hated to even admit it, but Sasuke showed huge arrogance and held a smug aura around him. Always taking over a mission by himself was a another thing he did, to much of Sakura's chagrin, she brushed off that thought and continued her deep stare at the back of her 'boyfriend'.

The Uchiha symbol slightly crunched and creased due to his walking and it was somewhat making her go into to a daze, but she shook her head and looked down again. Maybe the Uchiha clan did that to him, because she remembered back in the genin days, Sasuke was much nicer than in the present. Yes, still somewhat arrogant, but so was Naruto and herself since they've been through some harsh missions together and accomplished. They were just proud of their accomplishments, so they shared their experiences too much. But now it was just immature and she thought arrogance was one of the many traits of an asshole.

Yes, an asshole.

Pardon her language, but she may be calling her boyfriend that, an asshole. Slightly feeling guilty about admitting this about him, she felt this night was just going to do down the drain soon enough. Maybe she should go home sooner than she thought she would. That'd be the best probably, because it was already painful enough to think about his reply to her greeting him.

They continued through the heavily lit pathway of the festival. Her childish side, which was the side of her that begged to check out every stand and game in sight, was slowly fading away and adult-like depression was filling it. How can she enjoy the festival now when she knew nothing was going to happen between Sasuke and herself? Nothing was going to change and she knew it for a fact.

Suddenly all of her thoughts poofed away when a voice yelled her name. From the familiarity of the shriek of her own name, Sakura concluded it was Ino. Her head shot up and turned towards the direction of her friend's voice and just as a very big crowd of dancers and civilians were blocking the path they were on and going straight towards her without warning. Sakura noticed the path was cleared, except just for her standing in the middle of the dancers path. Just like a deer getting ready to be hit with a kunai.

Eyes widening slightly, she looked to her side and saw her friends getting pushed back, all in separate little groups, into different paths by the crowd of civilians clogging the multiple paths of the village. Oh no... things have gotten worse. They were all getting separated, and she was alone!

Sakura started fast-walking to one of the pathways, but her damned kimono made her stumble and she was getting ready to fall forward onto the hard, dirty ground-

When suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist, holding her in place as she adjusted her feet unconsciously to a firm stance and she flinched slightly, looking towards the owner of the big hand.

Her eyes widened in confusion and shock.

Itachi? Getting pulled by Uchiha Itachi?

Sakura blinked just barely before she realized he actually dragged her surprised form away from the upcoming crowd, effectively taking her through the closest pathway and through the clogged crowd of civilians. Turning over her shoulder on the way, she did not see any of her friends... or mostly Sasuke.

Then she turned back around when she felt them stop somewhere and when the feel of multiple people around her ceased, he was pushing her towards the back of the crowd, which were she was now... alone with Itachi Uchiha in a more secluded area of the festival, only a couple of people in sight besides the huge crowd behind them.

Turning to the older Uchiha, Sakura immediately made dreaded eye contact with him once again. His hand still latched around her wrist in a tight, but gentle grip. They stared at each other briefly before Sakura blinked and regained her ability to speak again.

"...Thank you." She thanked timidly, almost sounding embarrassed. The familiar warmth of a slight blush creeping onto her face. Damn her feelings.

Itachi kept his gaze on her for another brief moment before letting go of her wrist slowly, then nodded.

They stood in the middle of the path, staring at each other as Sakura finally came back into reality after the huge event of people crowding all around her and pushing. She was never the type for crowds. Only if it was small crowds, she could live with it. But that indeed, was _not_ a small crowd at all. Not even close.

"Uhm..." Sakura murmured awkwardly as she glanced downwards at her feet and his own were in her line of sight surprisingly. He was standing quite close to her when she noted how close his toes were to her own. Then looking back up towards his pale face, she spoke in a more serious tone, "We should go find the others."

Then Itachi shook his head in answer, much to her surprise. No explanation besides him turning around and walking down the pathway he brought them too, towards the more empty part of the festival. The pinkette stared at him with a confused stare or even glare, maybe. This was odd, and she felt somewhat foolish for just standing there. Sakura looked behind her shoulder and inwardly groaned, the crowd was still blocking the exit of this pathway and she could see some dancers in front of the crowd going down the dirt road she was on before Itachi saved her from getting run over. It's what a child would do, but who could blame her for just standing the? Then the Uchiha heir turned around, stopping abruptly and raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Where are you going?" She inquired with full and true curiousty behind the question.

"We will not be able to find my brother or your friends for a while. The crowd is still there. And they must be doing the same as us."

The kuniochi raised her pale eyebrow. "What are _we_ doing?"

So, to summarize her current situation... she was stuck with Itachi Uchiha at the festival while she hoped to be with Sasuke presently. How'd it come to this?! And with all people... the person she seriously knew nothing about but just that he is her boyfriend's brother and very powerful in the village.

However, the older Uchiha nodded.

"We are going to enjoy the festival, _while _we look for them. It'd be a waste of time to do so and search for them." He explained casually. "Now come."

Sakura stared dumbfounded at him. In the back of her piggish mind, she wondered... Can this be considered... a date? Sakura would've punched herself in the head if she could for thinking that... But, any girl who was in the search for a mate, and at her age, would think being alone with a boy... and at this festival was a date anyhow. And especially Sakura Haruno, the lovesick girl. But at the same time, the lovesick girl was also smart. Her expressive emerald eyes softened as she nodded and walked towards him, thoughts and questions running through her head like earlier before.

He did have a point though.

If they did nothing but try to meet up with everyone, it would be a waste coming to the festival in the first place.

Now walking besides one of the most powerful men she knew, Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit awkward in his presence. She didn't know what to say... what to do... But somehow the peace and silence between them seemed comfortable for him. His onyx eyes looking straight forward, a soft, calm glint in them as he treaded easily at her side. But with all this silence, it gave her time to think as they walked through the more silent part of town and then a delightful idea popped into her mind.

"...Hey, Uchiha-san." She said as she looked at the stands she passed. Especially the one with multiple, vivid masks hanging everywhere and children running out of the small store with said masks on. A small smile lit her lips. A smile of remembering the first mask she ever got and a smile of the idea that came to her recently. A very smart one if she can say so herself.

"Hm?" He murmured.

"Maybe... we should look for your girlfriend? You know, since were looking for everyone... why not look for her too?" Sakura asked almost too timidly. It still somewhat sounded like she was trying to shoo him off, but in all honesty she thought it would be pretty helpful for him since that is why he said he was even here. Her green eyes turned to him when he failed to answer, which was not exactly a surprise and she saw that he was still staring forward with a stotic expression as they continued walking casually down the dirt pavement.

Suddenly, he nodded.

"That would be smart." He spoke in his deep, silky voice. It seemed everything about him was... perfect. Sakura immediately regretted even thinking that and stifled down an awkward cough as she nodded in response. Good thing he is cooperating now.

"Okay. So, where do you think she'd be?" The pink female asked.

He was quiet for brief moment, then he stopped walking. Sakura was a little further from him since he just stopped so randomly, and she turned to him with an arched pale brow in confusion. He sure did like surprising people, she concluded quietly as she fully turned towards him.

Itachi looked at her and then inclined his head to the right, which she followed his gaze unconsciously. He was looking down another dirt path that was much more crowded than the one they were on presently and she could only guess that was were his girlfriend was at.

"She told me she was going to be near her family's shop with some friends. The shop is just somewhere down there." He informed easily as he started walking down the path. Sakura stared at his retreating back in mild confusion. He was an... interesting man. Then she started following him suit, slowly trotting behind him as she lifted her kimono slightly to walk easier.

But the only she was glad about was how comfortable he seemed around her... well from her point of view. He did not trip over his words, or purposely try to avoid her. Actually, he was helping her and talking to her. If he was uncomfortable with her, he would have heeded to her request on looking for her friends on her own and left her, but instead insisted on helping her. A ghostly smile lingered onto her face, he was a nice man too. Hopefully, she could be somewhat friends with him as they spent this time together.

Just maybe.

Sakura walked slightly faster towards him, taking the spot she had earlier next to him and looked around as civilians started crowding around. Now it was getting crowded, much to the pinkette's chagrin. Some people bumped into her shoulder, causing her to sometimes brush against his arm accidentally and soon enough, her natural temper was slowly rising to the surface as she continued making harsh, unnecessary contact with her side. Could they not watch where they were going? And not even apologizing in the process. A low scoff was made from her as she glared around.

Once again she brushed against Itachi's arm with her own, but this time she almost ran into him. A loud, strained gasp left her mouth as Itachi gently grabbed onto her shoulder for her own leverage and balanced her. Her jade eyes looked up to him in surprise, clashing with his pensive onyx ones as the natural intensity radiating from him surprised her. Did he even know that he could make mostly anyone feel uneasy with just a measly glance from himself?

"Aah... uhm... Thank you, Uchiha-san." She thanked once more again as she finally recomposed her balance and stood in front of him. Now stopped in the middle of a growing pathway, Itachi looked around. His eyes looking around the lit stands lining the sides of the dirt path. Sakura followed his gaze when he stopped on a certain shop, a small, but slightly crowded one. An old-fashioned tea shop to be more detailed.

Itachi let his hand fall from her shoulder as he looked back at her.

"Come, let's take a small break before we continue." He said as he was beginning to turn around and started, but Sakura stopped him before he could do a simple bee-line to the small shop.

"Wait!" She squeaked. "Sh-Shouldn't we still look for your girlfriend...? What if the crowd gets bigger?" She suggested pathetically with a slight pink hue on her pale face. Looking down almost shamefully, she felt him staring at her in silent question. Yes, she just wanted to go off on her own now. Slightly feeling like a burden for him just because she wanted to find her friends.

She didn't know it and probably won't even know, but he enjoyed her company a lot. That was rare for him, too.

Sakura dared to look back up and see him maybe even offended by her offer, but instead he was staring down at her with that familiar stotic gaze. Maybe the light was just making her vision flicker, but she could've sworn that a ghost of a smile or maybe a smirk was on his lips... Nah, it was just the lights.

"We can wait it out in the shop. We should enjoy the festival at any time," He turned around fully and looked over his shoulder while she stared at him. "... So, let us go."

Sakura stifled down a sigh, but instead huffed childishly and smiled at him. "I guess you're right..."

It was true though. They could spend the whole time looking for her friends and probably only find them when the festival was at it's ending peak. And who knew, but what if his girlfriend had went off with her friends? Thinking that, she nodded and continued with him to the small shop he had chosen out.

The shop was very open. The 'windows' were just open spaces in the wall, allowing the customers to look out from their spot at the small, wooden tables. In the back was a normal cashier stand with a door in the back that was a kitchen, a very small kitchen probably. Steam was rolling out from the open door and plates of multiple sweets continued coming out.

Sakura could feel her heart skip a beat in excitement. Pure, fresh sweets? It was perfect! And with the cozy atmosphere of only around three couples occupying the tables around them made her want to just live in the shop. How come she's never heard of it? Sweet foods were her favorite, and her sweet tooth sometimes had a mind of its own.

The two quietly walked to an empty table and just as soon as they sat down in the wooden chairs, a waiter scurried to them with a plate of dangos and a tray with two, empty old-fashioned glasses and a tea-pot. The steam coming out of it was easily wafting out and from the smell of it, Sakura declared it was simple green tea. She was thankful for such fast service, but they did not even order yet and honestly, she wanted some anko dumplings instead of the simple dango.

Once the waiter sat it down in the middle of their table and smiled politely at the two of them, she raised an elegant brow in confusion.

"Thank you, but we did not-"

"Oh, this is on the house!" He interrupted and then averted his eyes to Itachi. "It's for Uchiha-sama from the owner."

Sakura looked at Itachi immediately in confusion. Itachi avoided her stare and simply thanked the waiter and sent the owner, who was currently at the cashier stand counting money, a small, but thankful smile. Once the waiter left, Itachi poured himself some green tea and looked so calm as he watched the steam of its hot temperature cloud around as it cooled down.

Sakura cut off her gaze and as well, poured herself a cup of tea and waited for it to cool down in front of her. She grabbed for a stick of the dango, and once she picked one up, then excitedly, immediately brought it to her mouth and took a small bite from the top. An inward sigh of content from her as she swallowed it.

"If you're wondering... I helped the owner of this shop." Itachi said suddenly as he also took a stick of the dango and brought it to his own mouth. "They asked for me to help them pay for making this shop possible and opening it. I did, because they are family friends of mine." He finished simply as he took off half of the dough, sugary ball contentedly.

Sakura was confused at first but then she realized he was explaining the whole free food ordeal, then nodded simply. That's very nice of him, she thought fondly. No wonder she has heard many things about him from civilians and shop-owners, many nice things. She finished off her first stick of dango and gracefully sat down the small stick back onto the plate, along with Itachi.

"That's very nice of you, Uchiha-san." Sakura said with an admiring tone. It really was.

Itachi nodded, then looked her straight in the eye as he paused.

"You can call me Itachi."

"Hm?" Sakura mumbled as she took another bite of her new stick of dango, swallowing it as she looked at him in confusion.

"Okay... Itachi." His name rolled around Sakura's mouth as she realized it had a nice tone to it. She had never, well rarely had ever said his name. And the only time she had was not even to his face. But wait, did that mean he was going to call her by her own name now?

"...You can call me Sakura then." Sakura spoke in a much more comfortable tone now, a small smile now on her face. Itachi nodded, just like had many times this night and finally picked up his mildly steaming cup of tea and brought it to his lips. Sakura watched as he took small sips then sat it back down. Then the silence was back now, making Sakura fidget uncomfortably in her seat. She was always like this, and she hated it. The silence was suppose to be comforting, but it never was with her. _Especially_ around him!

Then she spit out whatever she had in her mind, like she had awhile back.

"... So, what is... you're girlfriend like, Itachi?" She said slowly, immediately regretting it. She was regretting many things now that she had thought of it, and many things were getting added onto the list. Why was she even thinking about his girlfriend in the first place? It was none of her business, and she did not know him enough to ask. A stifled and quiet groan of regret left her lips as she looked down and picked up her tea cup. Still slightly hot against her fingers. She did not want to look at him after asking him that, surely he didn't want to answer. He did not have to either.

Itachi stared down at her flustered form and could have almost chuckled in amusement.

She was just so child-like, so much that it was refreshing to be around her. He was silently charmed when he had met her in beginning and was glad to have pulled her out of the group before anyone else could have. He was charmed by her personality. Sakura seemed to have her heart sewn onto her sleeve. She truly let her feelings and thoughts loose even if she visibly regretted saying something out loud.

It was... nice.

Then he replayed her very blunt question around in his mind. Not feeling offended at all, he took another sip of his tea before answering her. She was still slightly flustered because behind the curtain of her long bangs, she was blushing profusely and he was confused on why she was even that much embarrassed in the first place.

"She's very..." He paused briefly, and was quietly amused to see her look up with slightly widened eyes. "...affectionate." He finished quietly, setting down his now empty cup of green tea back onto the tray.

Sakura felt very relieved when he answered. Okay, he did not seem surprised nor offended! That was a start, and she nodded hesitantly. Her small hand reached for the plate as she spoke in a now more confident and softer voice.

"That's nice." She commented about the woman he claimed his girlfriend, while picking up the last stick of the sweet food. "Do you want the last piece?"

Sakura said as she realized it was the last one, stretching her hand towards him with the food in hand. It would be rude not to offer since they gotten it free because of him. Itachi shook his head and leaned slightly into his chair now that he was done with his share of the meal, watching Sakura intently as she nodded and retreated the dango back and to her mouth immediately. Silently, he watched her. Very intently if I must say.

Watching how her soft mouth brushed firstly onto the dough before she bit into the dough ball. The small smile that ghostly returned to those plump, full lips as she swallowed the last of it. Also, gazing at her hand as she reached in for her cup of tea. Taking note that her nails were not painted and still shining at the same time. Returning back to her soft face, he enjoyed seeing her eyes sparkle just a little when the tea warmed up into her hand and how they somewhat narrowed as she took a sip of the probably perfectly warm tea. Carefully taking in the very quiet sigh when she sat down the empty cup onto the tray and folded her hands back into her lap. Her pink lips slightly curled at the corners as he concluded she had finished her own share of the meal.

Itachi just wondered what it would be brushing his own lips against her own-

Wait... what?

_What?_

He thought only that one word when he averted his eyes quickly to the opening in the walls that looked out towards the street. Why was he thinking..._ that_? Why was he thinking like_ that_?

"Aah, thank you for the meal, Itachi. We should continue searching now." He heard Sakura say from the other side of the table. Quickly turning back to her, and soon enough still remembering his somewhat exotic thoughts and nodded as he got up from his seat. For the first time in awhile, Itachi Uchiha felt flustered. She followed in a slightly slower pace and with a word of thanks to the shop owners in the back, they left the shop in an odd hurry and were now back, side-by-side like before, on the less crowded street than before, road.

Sakura was taken back slightly to see him get up so quickly and rush out of the restraunt. What's gotten into him? She expected for him to get up and leave in his usual calm manner and pace, but he literally shook the table as he got up. He must be in a hurry to get to his lover, for she noticed how he looked out towards the open window in the wall with a glint of urgency in his eyes. She considered that very sweet of him to be in such a hurry to meet whoever she is and well, it makes sense too.

It made her smile softly as she glanced at Itachi from his side.

They were now making easy bee-lines around the walking citizens and children, barely bumping into anyone as Itachi lead them to what Sakura supposed his girlfriend's shop. And they stayed by each other's side the entire time, even when Sakura almost got pushed back by a group of visibly drunk men and women.

And just as if someone heard her thoughts from earlier about Itachi's girlfriend, they quickly reached a much more secluded shopping area and small shop when a high-pitched squeal -or maybe shriek?- erupted from behind them. A very loud shriek at it too. The two both turned around in the direction of where it came from and they saw a hand waving up in the air frantically. Sakura could not see the owner of the hand because they were swallowed up within the crowd and she saw the hand slowly make its way to them as whoever they were, pushed through the multiple people.

"Here she is." Itachi announced under his breath to Sakura. She briefly glanced at him in acknowledgment then looked back to what she supposed now is his girlfriend. The girl they've been looking for, and Sakura couldn't help but be excited to see her. The one girl who wooed Itachi Uchiha, now that was something to proud of from what she pinkette heard from some friends gossiping about the most desirable men of Konoha and of course, Itachi came up... and it included Sasuke, but anyways, she heard Itachi had a heart of stone, quiet and seemed to be uninterested in woman at the present time. But not anymore though, Sakura thought slightly amused.

But, wait... would she get suspicious to see Itachi with herself?

That thought hit Sakura hard as she felt nervous then, a frown replacing her soft smile as she slowly realized it. Crap. She didn't want Itachi to get in trouble with his girlfriend! Just because she was with him, too. No! If that ever came up, she would defend him immediately, she declared innerly and fiercely as they still awaited for her to come up to them.

"Itachi-kun!" The high-pitched voice yelled as a woman practically erupted from the crowd. Sakura couldn't help but stifle down an amused chuckle when the woman stumbled slightly when she got fully out of the crowd, tripping on the hem of her long kimono.

As she walked over to them with a huge smile, Sakura was admiring her kimono. It was a bright red and had many ornaments hanging from the obi. The designs were all golden and just little flowers were erupting from the bottom of the bottom edges. Her hair was a dark, navy blue and in two identical buns atop of her head. Her seemingly long bangs were pinned to the right with two clips, showing off her pale and narrow face.

Sakura smiled politely as she made her way in front of them. She almost cringed when the woman's brown eyes slightly narrowed seeing her. Oh no...

"Good evening, Itachi-kun!" She greeted enthusiastically as she turned back to Itachi. From what Sakura can see is that these two were completely different! She was a thousand times louder than Itachi and she was very... vivid in her clothing choices, Sakura concluded when she saw multiple hanging ornaments hanging from the two buns on her head, effectively catching her attention.

"I was scared that you weren't going to come! It's a very nice surprise to see that you've kept my promise on coming." The ravenette spoke in a giggling manner, then the cheerful glint in her eyes deceased as she turned to Sakura. The younger pinkette suddenly felt very nervous when the woman visibly narrowed her eyes.

"...Who's your little friend, Itachi-kun?" She asked, sounding almost strained as she continued her suspicious stare towards Sakura. The pinkette frowned and immediately, her hands shot up and waved to defend Itachi as she felt a small bead of seat form on her brow.

"Oh, No! No, no... Itachi is just-"

"I'm just helping her find her friends, including my little brother too, Yuuka." Itachi stated calmly. The woman, who is apparently named Yuuka, slowly lost her accusing glare, smiled and nodded as she grabbed onto Sakura's shoulders. Sakura squeaked quietly, surprised and slightly confused as she pulled her into a tight hug. She changed her mood so easily that it hurt Sakura's head to even think about it... a small giggle was heard from Yuuka as she tightened her hug slightly.

"Aah, you're Sasuke-kun's girlfriend? I've heard about you a couple of times, it's nice to meet you! We can be sister-in-laws one day." She spoke loudly into Sakura's hair, another giggle escaping her. Sister-in-laws? She meant... that Sakura was going to marry Sasuke, while she married Itachi?! That's just too much to think about right now, not with how he acted earlier...

Sakura blushed harshly and tensed under her grip.

Yuuka slowly let her go than looked to Itachi with a big, somewhat cheesy smile.

"Okay Itachi-kun. You can still help her if you want to..." Then she moved towards his arm and hugged him tightly. Sakura watched as Itachi's expression didn't change one bit, but for some reason... she couldn't help but stare at him and she felt her chest... tighten? Why? "But maybe you should stay here with me?"

Yuuki's idea did not waver as Itachi declined it politely while merely glancing down at her. It looked like he did not even care... Sakura's eye widened a fraction. He was just like Sasuke! He didn't show any romantic side of himself... just like his little brother. Sakura frowned slightly upon thinking that. What was with these two? She knew Sasuke was like this, but Itachi... it was what Sakura thought he'd be like, but just odd. Wouldn't he be just a little romantic, more mature about it? And she couldn't explain why she would think of Itachi as a 'loving' person and someone who shows their emotions openly. It was

Her green eyes returned back to Itachi and Yuuka, and they slightly widened once again when the woman clung tightly to his arm stood up onto her toes and clasped her hands onto either side of his face, now catching his full attention. Sakura watched with intent eyes as she whispered something to him, she couldn't quite hear it since the noise of everyone around them was louder and her eyes widened completely when she pushed lips onto his in a deep kiss.

Sakura watched with something burning in her chest. Why was she feeling like this? She didn't even know Itachi and she was... _jealous _about him being kissed by girlfriend! _His_ girlfriend. It's natural and she was jealous. She couldn't admit it but it bothered her that Itachi didn't pull back whatsoever... maybe she was just mad because Sasuke had never done things like this with her.

Yeah, that was it.

Quickly, the pinkette averted her eyes away from the two towards the ground and waited. Still, she was confused why see felt like this, and in the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't because of Sasuke not kissing her like Itachi was to Yuuka... But there's no way to admit herself to that and she stuck with her story.

She couldn't be jealous of them!

"...Well, I wish you would stay with me. I'll see you tomorrow, ne?" Yuuka's voice took Sakura out of her odd trance, and she perked back up to see Yuuka a smaller distance away from Itachi, who was just staring down at her passively. That's what confused Sakura. It seemed he did not even like her as much as she liked him. Odd.

Itachi nodded, and with a final peck to his cheek, Yuuka ran off back into the crowd and disappeared. Sakura watched as Itachi turned to her and nodded. Something sparking in his eyes, something Sakura could not quite name.

"...Well. Let's continue." Sakura hesitantly nodded and they went off. Turning into a more quiet and less crowded path, under Itachi's directions, the older Uchiha continued walking with her on his side much more slowly than last time. It seemed the lights hanging around this area were much more dim and Sakura couldn't help but notice only a few people were walking down this road. Why'd he choose such a remote area to look for their friends in? It's almost like he ...didn't _want_ to find them.

That theory kept tugging on her and now she was bluntly curious.

"Itachi... How come we're looking for them around here? I highly doubt that they'd be here." She said in a quiet tone and just as she finished her statement, Itachi stopped and looked straight at her.

What is with him?

Sakura turned around to face him, her green eyes clearly expressing how she felt to Itachi. Confused.

"What is it?" Sakura probed as she took a closer step to him. He had surprised her multiple times this night, but this was just weird of him. She felt a weird feeling hit her soon enough as she moved in front of him. Starting to become worried. Was he mad that he had to finish helping her and couldn't stay with Yuuka? She would be glad enough to let him go with her. Almost too happy to let him go in a matter of fact.

He was acting stranger than usual, and that was enough to say something. His eyes were staring deeply into her eyes, boring into her own emerald orbs. She was starting to become slowly uncomfortable.

"...Well." She muttered as she looked down at the ground. "...We should get going."

Sakura murmured as she was beginning to turn around and continue walking down the dim path. Then a small squeak escaped her throat as the path in front of her slowly blurred out and she was tugged away somewhere by a strong hand. With her eyes shut, she just felt her back make harsh contact with a hard wall. Her eyes busted open and she almost shrieked when she only saw Itachi's features in front of her. He was so close to her that she felt his breath fanning onto her.

"It-Itachi...! What are you..." She slowly trailed off when he stared deeply into her, the intense aura coming from him made her lose the ability to talk. What is wrong with him?! Sakura timidly looked around saw that were in between two fences, almost like an alleyway and the only she could make out besides Itachi pressing her down onto what she guessed was the fence, was just the dim path they were on before he pulled her in here.

"You were jealous." Itachi said lowly as he pressed her harder into the fence, a soft grunt escaped her lips as she made eye contact with him once more. This... This escalated too quickly for Sakura to even think about. Then his direct accusation, or actually the way he said it sounded like a fact, made her look at him in shock and utter confusion.

"What?"

Itachi held her both hands down with his own and he slightly pressed himself into her, causing her to start a panic.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" She asked loudly and Itachi softened his gaze as he took ahold of both of her hands with just one of his own, while his now free hand made its way to her face. Much to her panic and shock, he gripped onto her chin gently with his index and thumb and held her up to look straight at him. She slightly calmed down but was starting to become utterly nervous... and even scared.

His thumb reassuringly rubbed the top of her chin as she felt his sigh. Her green eyes soon just bored into his own, like he had done to her and she just wanted to know... why in the world was he doing this and what did he mean she was jealous? Due to his closeness, she felt her cheeks practically catch on fire as she cut off her daring eye contact away from and looked down at his his hand, which was currently holding her pale face up.

"What do yo-you mean?" She muttered quietly. Sakura briefly heard him sigh again, but it was so quiet, she was slightly proud of herself for even detecting it, not that it mattered.

"You..." He started slowly as he continuously rubbed her chin, so softly too. "... were jealous of Yuuka."

Sakura scoffed and immediately frowned at his words. The blush on her face still lingered as she narrowed her eyes defensively, yet she felt as if she was lying to herself. She would never admit it though or even know it, but she was. She had always told herself this because she had felt like it times around... but the feelings for _him _had slowly and suddenly died down to just a measly spark. And she did not even know what happened.

"I'm in love with your brother, Itachi!"

Sakura spat out as she glared at him. How dare he say that to her face and in such a position too. How would he even know? He didn't know, nor did she know him.

"Why..." She murmured as Itachi seemed to be getting closer to her, but that wouldn't stop her. "... are you saying that-"

A stifled and strained gasp erupted from her lips suddenly, cutting off her question when Itachi breathed hotly down her neck, his lips brushing against the column of her throat in the progress. Her blush grew bigger, intensely hot as she tried to move her hand away from his grip. Of course, her efforts were useless and her hands went limp slightly as she glared at him.

His black eyes stared down at her passively, but they were _still_ lit with... something. She learned she could never read his emotions or anything about him and that frustrated her to no depths, especially right now. Then another strained gasp echoed off the wall when he pressed his lips against the side of her neck.

"Itachi! Yo-You have a girlfriend!" Sakura yelled out as he slightly sucked onto her bare skin, her eyes becoming glassy as she tried to push him away with her knee. Useless just like last time. A supple sigh leaving her quivering lips in defeat as she stared wearily at him, why in the world- _what is wrong with him?!_. That was the only question she could decipher from her clouding mind.

He kissed the side of her neck softly once more before he stood up slightly, now hovering in front of her face now.

Itachi hummed lowly as his free hand moved to her cheek, brushing gently against her nose and lips before doing so. She looked back up at him once more for any explanation, any words from him at all. Just anything.

"Sakura..." The male said her name slowly, as if it was his first word ever spoken, something foreign to him .He looked her softly in the eyes, reassuringly actually but it didn't calm her down one bit. His onyx ones glimmered in a soft haze as he removed his hand from her cheek and replaced the spot with his lips, marking her skin with a sudden wet, soft kiss. His ears keenly picked up on the gasp she emitted as he made contact.

With his hot breath fanning her ear and down her neck, he only spoke softly and lowly to her. So gently too that it confused her.

"You're not in love with my little brother." He said harshly, but it came out in a soft whisper against her skin. Goosebumps trickled all over her body. What? ...And-

"...How do you know?" Unconsciously she whispered out, finishing her thought out in the open as he leaned deeper against her softly with his body, the grip on her hands still fierce and protective.

Yet, the sad part of this all was that she did not even know the answer to her own question.

"Because, Sakura..." He stated ever so slowly and he lifted his head so that his eyes were staring directly into her own with such an intensity her breath hitched. "..._You_ and I, both, know for a fact he does not love you back."

Sakura felt the weight of his words suffocate her.

_What?_

She knew he loved her back.

Or did he? No. He did.

But _if_ he does, why was this bothering her so much if she knew it?

What if he didn't?

Itachi let his grip on her loose and her hands limply fell to her side as her cupped her cheek once more. Unconsciously, she leaned into his hand and felt the sudden urge to cry. The warmth from his palm was almost reassuring if it wasn't for the words he just spoke to her.

He was right.

"...He doesn't love..." Sakura muttered in a cracked, weak voice. Her eyes narrowing as she looked forward but only saw the blurred figure of Itachi. It all made sense... now. But why was he playing with her and saying he was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend, her _trusted_ friend? She felt so boneless, that if Itachi wasn't holding her, she would for sure slip down the fence, onto the floor and just sit there.

"He... do-doesn't..." She trailed off once more when she felt her eyes start to prickle and her breath slowly begin to hitch and catch in her throat. Teeth clenching, she looked up and saw Itachi staring down at her with a soft gaze, a consoling stare but it was completely ineffective.

"...love me."

And why was he doing this?

"Sakura..." The two hands that cupped her face slowly let go and moved to her hips as he leaned his forehead against hers. The pricking in her eyes deceased.

Why was Itachi, of all people, the only man she literally knew nothing personally of, comforting her?

His hands soon smoothed over her womanly curves and back to her face, returning to its spot on her cheeks. Her eyes were narrowed slightly as her cloudy mind reeled from their short, but strong conversation.

Then he surprised her. Such a surprise should not even be allowed as she regained her senses and her eyes widened in surprise so big that it strained her.

His lips were pushed against hers in a deep, warm kiss and his hands held her face up, to which she was glad because with all of this unnecessary contact from him, she was sure to collapse but she did not. Suddenly, he tilted his head to kiss her even harder and she was completely surprised with herself. She was not pushing away, fighting back, anything.

But instead, she _wanted_ his contact. Want him to help her. Wanted more.

So to pursue her needs, desperate needs, she slightly pressed back, but just as she did, he let go of her face and took his lips off of hers. Sakura looked at him in confusion, like she had multiple times that night and suddenly felt... lonely. Itachi looked at her through half-lidded eyes and picked up her chin once again with his thumb and index. Staring _deeply_ into her eyes, her breath hitched.

Suddenly, she felt guilty. Maybe she was just gullible for falling to his words. What if Sasuke _did_ love her but just had a hard time showing it? What if all of this was a big misunderstanding? She could just forget this ever happened and pretend it never did, hopefully Itachi would do the same... but she couldn't. She knew he didn't love her.

She just knew it.

Yet, she was still doubting herself.

Itachi softly kissed the top of her forehead and left his lips there as he whispered words quietly to her. Sakura could feel her cheeks start to warm again as he clasped onto her right hand with his free one. Holding it up to his chest, she felt warmth suddenly burst onto her cheeks and ears.

"Sakura." He repeated her name once again, but in a much more calm, fond tone. Still... she did not know why he was acting like this. Again, she didn't answer him. Still in too much of shock and confusion.

"Come to my house." He whispered so slowly that it made the hairs on her neck stand.

"Wha-"

"Make your choice." Itachi interrupted as he brushed his lips against her forehead once more. Sakura could only watch with wide eyes as Itachi lifted himself from her and smiled at her. Actually smiled at her, a genuine curve of his lips that made Sakura freeze in reaction, her head spinning as his words once again echoed in her stormy mind.

What did he mean make her choice...?

Before she could even speak, Itachi preformed hand signs, at insane speed, and disappeared with a cloud of smoke in his spot. Leaving Sakura to gawk at the now empty space in front of her, the fence that was in front of her. Just... what?

Finally losing the strength in her legs, they gave out and she slid down the wall and onto the dirt floor, still staring forward the whole way. What? Did he mean by... choosing Sasuke or _him_? For kami's sake, he has a girlfriend! Sakura even witnessed them kiss! Oh kami, the way her head was spinning made her want to throw up, curl into a ball and pretend she did not exsist. Was he playing with her?

...But the way he... kissed her was so nice that it made her look down in confusion, towards the smoke cloud he left with his jutsu. It was her first kiss too. Sasuke had never tried or even talked about kissing, or even making romantic contact with her. Her heart cringed as she bit her lip.

It made her feel _different_.

Well, the choice is hers, but the choices were just so... confusing. Sasuke, who is her best friend and... boyfriend, has been at her side since they were genins and in the Konoha Academy. She knew him more than most of her friends, besides Naruto, and he knew her as well. While, Itachi... well, it was the complete opposite for him.

She is just an acquaintance of his, and he is of hers. She had literally, really met him for the first time tonight and they know nothing of each other besides their connections with Sasuke. That was all.

She made of her mind then.

Finally getting the strength back, Sakura stood back up and her eyes hardened with a new outlook as she turned and walked out of the ally she been had dragged her into. Heading towards the more crowded part of the festival, she was going to find her friends now and enjoy this festival now, forget all about Itachi.

Itachi.

She stopped in her tracks in the dim pathway, nobody was walking in it so she had this time all to herself, all alone. Enough time to process this situation.

Oh Kami... _why_ was she even in this situation?

Itachi is...

a _complete_ opposite of Sasuke.

He is much more loving, even though it never seems like it. Just the way he kissed her, she looked down thinking of it, the way it seemed that she was all he saw made her feel... loved. Cherished, deserved... Just like Sasuke never made her feel like.

Maybe she was being rational, gullible, _stupid._.. her heart had taken over.

Sakura looked up to see the lights hanging above her, the candles lit inside slowly were giving out as she turned around and _really_ made her choice. Surprising herself entirely, yet not even thinking more of it and in her desperate stage, she walked in an increasingly faster pace, not once stumbling on her kimono as she walked out from the dark path.

Sakura choose Itachi.

Yes. They knew nothing of each other, but she was listening to her instincts now and they never failed her.

Yes. They just practically met tonight.

But, she knew what she was doing.

Remembering one time when Sasuke, Naruto and herself were walking, Sasuke pointed out a house atop of a short hill, a big, old-fashioned house that was by itself and the first time she saw it, she concluded that someone powerful, big must reside in it and was curious to why Sasuke pointed it out. Same with Naruto.

So, he told them that was Itachi's home and for some odd reason, Sakura remembered where it was. She must have due to its big structure and its magnificent features, but something else told her that she remembered it because it had bothered her ever since.

And she was headed there now.

Stopping abruptly in the middle of the crowded road, children's laughs and citizen's chatter filled the air, the smell of treats, foods wafted around, and the feeling of comfort were back. Just like in the beginning and Sakura looked down. Green eyes wide as she rethought her choice.

...She had chosen Itachi.

* * *

**A/N- **_...And The End..._

Just kidding! Okay, so in the next chapter... _things_ will happen.

This was suppose to include stuff... but it was going to be way too long to fit it in, so here you go! I'm trying to write the next chapter presently, so I hoped you enjoyed this really long chapter~

I wrote this because I always have thought of Itachi and Sakura having a forbidden love, I think it makes thing interesting. Okay, and I hoped I didn't make everything go too fast, because it felt like I did... but you know Sakura, she is a lovesick girl (well in this story) and Itachi wasn't going to rape her or anything, No, no, no! He's just being loving in his special way... and junk. He, just in the weirdest way, is trying to help her because-

_and you'll find out the details next chapter!_

_Favorites, follows and reviews make my day and night! :) **Thank you!**_


	2. Reality

**A/N:**_ There will be graphic content ahead. Just a warning~_

_EDITED!_

* * *

The lights were slowly becoming darker as he looked out the window of his home. From the small hill he was residing on, he had a very nice view of the village and he could see most of the festival just from his window. The small lights and the moving figures of people walking down the streets. He was glad that they had chosen this house for him. It was very nice and in a way the perfect home for him.

Itachi had his own home ever since last year, because he wanted a place of his own and to be more secluded. He had asked for it ever since he turned twenty and it was finally given to him four years later at twenty-four, very late if you could ask him. Though it did not bother him. His parents did not exactly agree at first but it was what he wanted and in all honesty, he was slightly surprised to hear them say yes to his request. They never do most of the time.

Cutting his thoughts away, he looked over at the front door of said home and got up, noiselessly, and walked easily to a window that looked outside his front porch. Checking one last time if she was going to come, it did not surprise him one bit when he saw no one on the dark stone pathway that led to his home and down the hill and the moonlight that reflected off the smooth road.

That was what he expected. He wasn't sad, disappointed or shocked. He shouldn't be either. She had chosen his brother, it would make sense anyways. Maybe it was just a bad idea from the start to give her the choice, she did not know him. But he did know her.

Sakura Haruno, his little brother's teammate... and girlfriend, under going training with a sannin, who is currently traveling, a medic and a lovesick girl. Very confused with love at it too. Maybe he was taking advantage of it by asking her to make such a decision, but at the same time, he is attempting to help her in his own way. And that's a way most people do not understand. To make her realize and think of Sasuke as he really is. They both knew, visibly, that Sasuke was using her for unknown reasons. Those reasons were something Itachi would like to find out.

He knew this because Sasuke showed no emotion around her, no romantic emotion or actions, just regular friendly emotion that he used with his other friends. Also because Sasuke was not interested in woman at all right now. All he wanted right now was to become stronger physically and to become a rank closer to Itachi, or even higher. He even told his older brother that. Itachi knew he did not want or need this type of distraction right now.

It was a fact.

He knows Sasuke. He is his older brother for Kami's sake! Itachi was there when Sasuke wasn't even able to talk, he has to know his brother like the back of his hand. And he does.

Itachi wanted to have a deep conversation with her about it, hopefully to pull her out of the hole of whatever she was in and practically smack some sense into her. Yes, he did not know her enough to even think of doing this, but she was different for him. She was very charming- she may not know it though, very skilled and beautiful too. From what he had seen tonight, her hair was like a pink river that came down her back and that kimono made her stand out. Also, she was wearing her heart on her sleeve that it was almost amusing to watch how her green eyes would change every time something had happened.

This. This was odd for Itachi Uchiha to even think.

So, she had piqued his interest and he didn't want such a... special woman to go to waste on someone who did not love her back.

The Uchiha heir opened the front door of his home, the only thing greeting him as he stepped out was the darkness and quiet atmosphere. It was a contrast from his original, childhood house. Usually, the cozy lights of his neighbors would light the streets and from his own home as well. Itachi couldn't agree if he liked it or not, but he did not care at the moment. Judging from empty road, Itachi concluded Sakura had chosen Sasuke.

If she_ actually_ even did choose Itachi, she would have been outside waiting for him. Or she could be on her way...? No, it's been too long since then. When he last spoke to her it was hours ago, it couldn't take_ that_ long to just come here. He lived right up the hill. Plus, did she even know where he lived? He did not tell her, but he knew that she must have found out from his little brother. If Naruto Uzumaki knew, Sakura must know where he resides as well.

Closing the door softly behind him with a kick of his heel, the Uchiha heir stalked back into his house quietly. He wasn't disappointed or anything, he actually did not feel anything. Maybe just a small hint of guilt.

The only thing he was thinking about while walking towards his bedroom was regretting even giving her that choice and pushing her up against a wall to do so. That was all. And he cut off his thoughts, ripping them away actually and replacing them with nothing and he slid the door to his bedroom open easily. His slender hand reached up to the top of his yukata, curving around the hem of his uraeri and began to pull down. Suddenly his hand froze in his spot when he looked forward.

His hand fell to his side as his passive, slighty surprised eyes flickered forward. Dark orbs meet emerald ones.

"Aah..." The pink haired girl bit her lips before continuing in her sweet voice. Her big eyes averting away from him nervously. "I'm sorry... I did not think you'd be here yet and I... saw this door open." Sakura finished as she looked down with ashamed eyes, which were beautifully curtained with her pink bangs. Itachi was at the point of being speechless, but he brushed it off and walked towards with four easy steps of his long legs.

The girl jumped slightly in her spot and stared up at his taller figure, which stood at least one foot in front of her.

"...You came." Itachi spoke in his quiet tenor, almost a whisper, staring deeply down at her. The female nodded slowly as she finally met his eyes, biting her bottom lip lightly in the process.

"I... yes." They stared at each other briefly. She was confused somewhat. He was not upset that she practically broke into his home, whatsoever? Actually she couldn't really tell what he was thinking. His expression was stoic and unreadable, like always and it was somewhat frustrating her as she stared at him, faltering due to the intensity in his eyes.

The silence between slowly ticked on as they were both registering what Sakura had done.

"You chose me." The thought slipped from his lips in a low whisper as he continued his harsh breathing hitched. Did he even know that his eyes could scare most people, she thought to herself as what he just spoke echoed around. After her breath returned, she nodded slowly.

"Yes."

Itachi would have felt his eyes widen a small fraction but he kept his emotions down, like he has always done and he simply looked at her before turning away and towards the open door she said she came through. Standing against it's wooden frame, he stared out towards the dark sky and noticed the festival was still up and going. The red and pink lights still standing out in the night. The smell of food was still wafting through the air and the breeze coming in was making his dark tresses flutter slightly behind him.

Sakura stared at his back. With the moonlight streaming in from the open door, he almost looked like a silhouette while he stood in front of it. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Gathering her courage after a brief moment of sucking in a couple of much needed breaths, she walked towards him and took the spot to his right. His arms were crossed and he was intently staring out, so she followed his gaze as well and got lost in the beauty of the festival.

"How come?" The Uchiha suddenly as she turned to him in an instant.

"Wha-" Though she was interrupted when he repeated himself in a softer, more hushed tone, uncrossing his arms as he turned to meet her own gaze. Once again, she lost the ability to speak but this time she cleared her throat with a light cough and this time, her eyes didn't stray away from his. Sakura spoke with confidence this time, flickering confidence though.

She took a longing breath.

"I chose you..." Dark eyes stayed on her, she bit her lip. "...because- I know I just got to really know you tonight, but..."

She trailed off when Itachi picked up her chin, just like he had done in the alleyway, and lost her voice once again. His lips brushed against her forehead, making her back shiver and not just from the cool breeze coming from the door. His heated breath fanned across her as he spoke in a slightly husky tone, just the sound of his voice made her shudder once more. It was like crushed up velvet.

"You do not need to answer."

"I... uh. I..." She couldn't get the words out of her throat, almost choking on her words. Sakura's eyes clouded as she noticed his gaze had darkened to a deeper shade of coal, almost pitch black but not quite dark enough. His natural, masculine scent was all she could comprehend right now as he leaned into her once again more that night. The female's hands reached to his chest as she finally caught herself from losing all senses, her eyes sparking up to it's familiar bright green.

She pushed forward and to her surprise and relief, he shifted backwards and kept his passive stare on her. Nervously, she let a shaky sigh out, clenched her eyes shut for a brief moment then looked back up at him with hardened eyes.

"We shouldn't, Itachi." Sakura spoke in an even tone, trying her hardest not to trip on her words as she did earlier. "You have a girlfriend and I cannot just leave Sasuke. I can't do this to him and you can't do this to Yuuka."

Itachi simply stared and heard her out. Her small palms still on his chest.

"You said you were going to help me." The young medic finished as she furrowed her eyebrows together in an accusing manner. However, Itachi flatly looked at her, his dark eyes still heated with something unknown to Sakura and he hooked her chin up again with his slender fingers. The pinkette's emerald eyes widened slightly at his bold moves, but did not flinch away.

"I am going to help you, Sakura. I did not lie." He replied evenly in an almost hushed whisper. "I am going to help you realize your mistakes... to help you realize my little brother does not truly love you..."

Sakura felt her heart cringe at his words. He had told her the same exact thing in that alleyway and it still had the same affect. Yet, she did know Sasuke did not love her, not like she loved him. It hurt. Badly. It hurt to know that he probably never would return her feelings. It hurt that she knew their love was completely one-sided. It hurt to even think about it now. She's been a blind fool from the start.

Yet, it hurt more to know that he was just using her.

Sakura felt her lips tug downward into a deep frown, her eyes becoming downcast as she stared into Itachi's dark eyes. Itachi noticed her pained expression and put a small, chaste kiss onto her forehead and then down to her lips. Pulling back just slightly, he let his lips hover warmly above hers. His eyes boring into her bright ones as he spoke in a whisper.

"I'll help you realize that you've been drowning in lies." Sakura's eyes widened as she was pulled into a kiss, still reeling from his words as he grasped her waist with both hands and pulled her into him. The kiss was deep and passionate, just like the first and her eyes closed unconsciously as Itachi bit her lip lightly. She felt his hands leave their grip on her narrow waist and slowly make their way up to her head, gliding over her womanly curves and smoothing out over her shoulders until his right palm took ahold of her cheek as his left buried itself into her silky mass of pink hair. Itachi hummed lightly against her lips as he grasped onto her tresses, he's been wanting to for awhile now.

However, the hand in her hair tilted her head to the right and he did the same with his own head as he deepened the kiss. As he did so, he bit her lower lip, asking for her to open her mouth even the slightest. And she did. His warm tongue dove into her mouth as soon as he felt her lips part from each other and he explored her deeply, intensely and so passionately that it made her whimper. He pushed her head further towards his until it felt right and he the hand on his chest grip on so tightly to his yukata that she almost pinched the skin underneath it.

Sakura couldn't even comprehend what was going on. Just the pleasure of Itachi kissing her so deeply made her fingers and toes curl in response. Both her pale hands made their way to his back, pawing him as she felt his hold tighten in her hair. Much to his pleasure of her clawing at his back, he groaned softly into her mouth just before pulling away to take a look at his artwork.

In front of him, Sakura was panting harshly with her eyes shut closed, her full lips kiss swollen and her mouth hung open, Itachi smirked as he removed her hands from his back and held onto them for a brief moment. Oh, he just wanted continue their kissing session but he also couldn't control the urge to throw her onto his bed and... have his way. He knew she was inexperienced and has never been touched by a man before, but it only made him want her more and he was patient enough to do so.

It would and will be worth the wait.

Sakura finally cracked her clouded eyes open and was surprised to not see Itachi there anymore. Looking to her left, towards the center of the room which is where the big bed was set, Sakura found him standing at the edge of the bed. Oddly, he was staring at her with a heated gaze and she couldn't help the lump forming in her throat, her mouth became dry as she stared straight back at him. Briefly swallowing and licking her lips, she walked over to him and stopped right in front of him just as he grasped her cheek gently and brought himself much closer to her, noses touching and breath mingling dangerously.

"Sakura..." He started slowly. "You do not have to do this." He gave her another choice that night. Yes, he did want to continue with her but he knew he couldn't force her into something she did want to continue. This could be her first time and it is one of the biggest things to happen in everyone's life. So, he will stop if she does not want to dive deeper into this.

Sakura stared up at him briefly.

She replayed his words around her in her head. Did she want to? Her small hands grasped onto his broad shoulders. Her eyes gleamed with something unknown as she frowned at him. She wanted this and she wanted to feel loved. And she knew he could provide that.

In response, she buried her hands into his silky, black hair and brought him down towards herself, melding her lips against his harshly. Itachi grasped onto her waist and pushed his lips hard against hers, taking it as a _yes_, then hearing her muffled moan in the process when he shoved his tongue into her mouth once again. He pushed her forward until they both fell onto the bed, had her straddled between his legs as she continuously pawed at his back once more with short nails.

But just as he gave her a small chaste kiss to her lips, he stood up and stared down at her with soft eyes. Sakura sat up on his bed, the white sheets underneath crinkling in the process and stared at him with confused eyes and they still held a nervous glow to them, which Itachi took note of it.

In her sitting position, Itachi took ahold of the obi jime's knot on her waist and untied it with ease, throwing the small string onto the floor as he took off her silken obi, which fell in suit with the obi jime behind him. The obiage as well was thrown into the pile of clothing and just as he was about to take ahold of the silky texture of her kimono, Sakura stopped him with her petite hands, pushing away his own. Itachi stared, mildly confused, as she took ahold of the kimono's collar instead.

The extremely slow pace she was using to take off the heavy material made Itachi think she was almost playing with him, but with the look of uncertainty in her expressive eyes and the way her hands slightly trembled as she curved her fingers around the collar told Itachi she was very unsure about this situation and he could not blame her.

Grabbing her wrist, Itachi effectively stopped her in her tracks and watched as she flinched under his touch, her eyes averting quickly to him for explanation. Itachi let go of her wrist, hopeful that she got the message that she should cease her actions, and looked at her with a soft stare, a gentle expression holding his features.

"Let me repeat myself, Sakura. If you do not wish to continue this, we can stop right now." Itachi said lowly as he watched her expression become painted with surprise. Those emerald eyes of her widened as her hands fell to her sides, her mouth hung open slightly, like she was going to say something. But just as the look of surprise took ahold of her expression, it washed away quickly and was replaced with... determination.

The female gulped down the growing lump in her throat as she stared at him. Not faltering once.

Sakura shook her head, pink tresses fluttered around her slender neck. "No... I want to do this." The young medic then brought her hands back up to her kimono's collar and shrugged off the pale yellow material, then throwing it to her side onto the floor. The pretty female was now only clad in a simple white bra and matching panties, much to Itachi's pleasure.

But just as he stared at her with intense, heated eyes, her modesty returned and she blushed a heavy red as she looked down at her lap, looking ashamed of her earlier bold actions. A slight chuckle escaped Itachi's lips as he watched her fidget slightly in her spot, what an innocent girl. She shouldn't regret her actions and he would be happy enough to tell her so... probably even show her.

Itachi then replied with a murmured _yes_ and cupped her cheek once again before kissing her deeply and thoroughly, taking great care to make her lose all senses with just one kiss as he pushed her down onto the bed gently. Both his hands were already stripping himself of his own clothes, his slender fingers untying the slender piece of black clothe around his waist as he took his lips off her mouth, slightly panting as he moved off of her now laying body.

Sakura cracked her eyes open just in time to see his naked figure, immediately looking away when she made eye contact with his... southern parts and flushed deeply. However, her embarrassment was cut short when Itachi straddled her down once again, pressing his weight into her with ease as he kissed her neck with light kisses. The chaste kisses were slowly trailing down, licking, nipping and kissing his way down until he stopped right in between the smooth skin of her breasts. Sakura whimpered lightly when his hand roved over the strap of her white bra, slowly sliding it off as he did with the other.

The blush on her cheeks grew deeper and she glanced down.

"...Wh-What are you-"

"Shh..." He interrupted with a smooth, husky tenor. Still concentrating on her article of clothing. "Just close your eyes." And she did. Leaning her head back into the sheets, Sakura slowly closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, hard, when she felt her bra being undone and soon removed from her. The cold air showered over her now bare chest and she could feel the goosebumps erupt across her skin and he must have noticed too, because just as soon as she slightly shivered from the cold, something wet and warm latched onto one of her nipples.

Her eyes shot open as a loud gasp was ripped out from her throat, fueling Itachi to continue his assault. Grazing his teeth upon the erected nipple, Sakura whimpered loudly and soon felt something warm grow in her the pit of her stomach, so on instinct her creamy legs slightly separated from under him and rubbed against the sheets... and also against _him_ too.

Itachi groaned softly into her pert flesh, a rumble of approval echoing through her already sensitive body. The male continued on suckling onto the rough patch of her breast, taking great care to fondle the other at the same time. Sakura's head was thrown back, eyes shut tightly and hands clawing onto the bed sheets next to her. Who knew such a small action could cause her to act like this? It was just a mystery to the inexperienced female as she moaned once more, loudly.

The hand on her breast was released and was soon on the path to her southern area, soothing over her flat, smooth stomach. His slender fingers landed their spot ontop of her white panties, directly above her nether-lips. Smirking into her, Itachi felt dampness run across the pad of his fingers and a small whimper was heard from the female he was on top of as he rubbed said area with two fingers harshly.

Soon after he pulled off her last article of clothing and soon added to the pile of their clothing on the floor carelessly. Sakura bit her lips harshly to stifle down a moan and her eyes cracked open when she felt another cold rush of air.

"Spread your legs." Itachi demanded softly as he slightly got off of her. She heeded his request and slowly spread her luscious thighs apart from each other, another shiver hitting her as cold air assaulted her wet entrance. With his place in between her now spread legs and with her vulnerable expression, Itachi could not help but groan quietly to himself. She just looked so amazing, so innocent... ready to be taken.

The Uchiha heir resumed his spot on top of her and once he did, his hand was already making it's way south to her flower. And when his fingers made contact with a wet substance, Sakura keened loudly.

"Ahnn..." Her throaty groan was only fueling his urges to throw her onto her hands and knees and take her from behind, but he held it down; biting his bottom lip. Hard. Itachi's rough finger pad brushed harshly against her bundle of pink flesh, which made the female buck under him with a loud gasp, and soon made it's way into her wet channel.

She could not help the loud moan that escaped her throat, her eyes shutting tightly as the feeling of someone actually inside her made her insides clench tightly around that one digit. Itachi held down her hips with a powerful hand sat upon them, pushing her down into the white sheets below them, still controlling the strong urges to take her right this moment, and his pitch black eyes slid into half lidded eyes in concentration when he pushed yet another finger into her. He actually felt himself become even more rigid when he watched the female below him shake and struggle in his grip, it was erotic to watch her as her mouth hung open every time he pushed and pulled his two digits out of her lithe body.

Sakura's features were in such a state of pleasure, her hips bucked vigorously under his grip and the sudden, loud gasps that echoed through the room were something that could not be ignored. And kami, she was making those noises. The female finally gained the power to crack her eyes open and when she did, she snapped them wide open when she saw Itachi holding his length in one hand, while his other was still inside her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from _him_. She was inexperienced and never seen or done such things like this, and she couldn't compare, but he was _big_.

She flushed completely when she met Itachi's passionately clouded eyes and saw him smirking at her, amused, looking almost smug as he removed his fingers from her. A slight whimper, an unconscious one, escaped her throat with his absence. She watched as Itachi lined himself with her entrance, a throaty gasp from the pretty female when she felt something hard and pulsating on her extremely sensitive entrance. It somewhat helped to soothe away the warmth that nestled in her. Though she was pushed onto her back when his hand made contact with her shoulder, he had straddled her down once again as he stared directly into her eyes; boring holes into her.

"Sakura..." His velvet voice sent a sliver of pleasure down her spine and it added to the warmth in her stomach, which she was still unsure about what it was and her eyes met his in question. The softness that was in his eyes was undeniable but how darkly lit they were made the female slightly nervous in her spot. "...This will hurt for a moment."

She looked at him confused.

"Wha-" Her question was interrupted with an unconscious shrill gasp. The male slipped a full thrust into her core, fast and gentle as Itachi pushed her further into the bed at the same time. Their hips brushing against each other as he held down her shoulder. Her eyes tightened closed and she felt a nagging, deep pain gather down where they were suddenly joined. She briefly heard Itachi moan under his breath, but she did not take care in it because she felt a tear prickle in the corner of her eye. It really hurt and she could not doing anything about it.

She was too concentrated on the pain but she did feel Itachi pepper her face with small, chaste kisses, and it somewhat soothed her as the hand on her shoulder shrugged off and then she felt a hand on each of her womanly thighs. His lips hovered hers and even with her eyes shut, she could feel Itachi tantalizing and deeply staring into her.

Kami, Itachi couldn't even breath normally, his breaths were now coming out in small pants. She was fitting him like a glove. Beautifully tight, wet and slick. And he was going to make sure that he would take immense pleasure in such a treasure. He growled lowly when her hips pushed against his, pushing himself deeper into him as she did and he pushed further in the same instant. The loud, erratic moan that hit his ears was like music as he kissed her on the lips deeply before speaking in strained voice.

"...Does it still hurt?" Sakura opened her eyes, there still was a nagging sting of pain but truthfully, there was not as much pain as before. She raised her hips towards him in curiosity and was surprised to hear him release a throaty groan, his jaw slightly clenched as she watched him. However, her advances were stopped suddenly when Itachi sat up in between her spread legs, still deep within her as the hands on her thighs tightened their grip.

"I'll take that as a no." With the grip on her thighs, Itachi pushed them further apart and then around his waist, which is where she tightly held on for dear life. Itachi separated his narrow hips from her slowly and watched her expression closely. He keenly heard the low gasp she omitted and it drastically turned into a loud moan as soon as he surged back into her. A full-length thrust.

Her head fell back and was upturned, her hands grasping onto the already abused bed sheets and multiple moans were heard as Itachi continuously thrust into her. It was at a fast pace... but it was not hard. It was gentle strokes and she did not like it as much as she thought she would. The warmth in her stomach did become hotter and more unbearable every stroke, but it was not enough for... something she did not know.

"Ita...Itachi." She spoke in a husky tone, odd for her to hear and she met weary eyes with him.

"Hm...?" Itachi answered lowly, still thrusting into her with ease as he looked down at her with half-lidded eyes. Licking his lips at the scene below him as he stared at the panting woman.

"Can you... ahn... go harder?" She asked between breaths, ashamed to even ask in the first place. Sakura watched as he smirked deviously and was surprised to feel him stop his thrusts. She sat up onto her elbows and looked at him with faltering eyes when he removed himself from her heated hole. The Uchiha kept smirking at her as she stared at him confused on why he had removed himself, the absence of his large girth was slightly uncomfortable as she shifted in her spot.

Itachi removed her legs from behind him and now in his spot between her far spread legs, he stared down at her with an unknown glint in his eyes.

"...Turn over, Sakura." He spoke with authority seeping through the words, yet he held a gentle tone to it and Sakura stared at him confused for a moment until she heeded to his request. Getting onto her hands and knees, the female panted lightly as she felt his warmth erupt in her behind. She felt him grab onto her rear end and slightly squeeze, a loud gasp erupted from her straining throat.

Itachi's dark head leaned forward until his mouth lingered just above her ear. With his free hand, he scooped her hair up and into his fist as he licked the back of her ear, feeling her shiver underneath him. She squirmed in her spot as he continued to kiss and lick the back of her neck with deep, utter passion in each exchange.

"Tell me this, Sakura..." He started in his silk-like voice, the hand on her plump rear-end gave a hard squeeze as he spoke. "Would you still choose me over my little brother if I would ask you again?" Itachi asked in a low tone. The female panted and groaned when she felt him align his length into her again, but did not thrust inwards. Leaving her on the edge of desperation as he continuously repeated his question into her ear when she failed to answer each time.

He wanted to know.

Sakura was breathing hard in her spot. She concluded that the male ontop of her liked to do things the rough way and then gentle at the same time... it was confusing but pleasing somewhat. Her eyes darkened drastically in her spot as her fingers clawed into the sheets tightly out of both frustration and the pleasure of his large tip being pushed into her needy entrance.

"Yes- Aah... Yes, It-Itachi..." She began just as Itachi pushed the erected tip of his length into her fully. Both her hands clawed furiously into the white sheets as she finally gained the power to continue. Honesty flooded her words. "I would...nn... ahn, still choose you."

Upon hearing that, with no warning, Itachi shoved himself into her heated hole with a small groan of pleasure. Sakura screamed out a very loud moan, which other loud moans and groans were heard after it and she pushed her rear end into him as they both took a brief moment to get used to it once again. But Itachi did not have the patience, the nagging feeling of not releasing yet was bothering him and he wanted Sakura to experience the same pleasure.

So, he quickly pulled out, hearing the small whine of displeasure from her made him smirk lightly as both his hands gripped her luscious globes in a harsh, bruising grip and pushed forward with a powerful vengeance. His hard tip briefly brushed against her cervix, moaning softly as he heard her endless gasps and throaty groans. Yet, he did not let up his assault

The deep, hard thrusts wouldn't let up as he continued making love to the young woman below him. He shut his eyes in concentration as her mind-numbingly tight hold squeezed and hugged his length without warning and with the female below him crying out every time he shoved himself into her needy body, he bit his lower lip at the scene to stop from groaning. One of the hands on her rear slowly slid to where they were joined underneath her and it quickly found the small pearl in between her thighs. He heard her screams become an octave higher as he pushed, pulled and squeezed the small pink flesh with two fingers. Still rubbing in between her legs and pistoning in and out of her with no break, Itachi pressed his bare back into her own and his lips latched onto her neck.

He was hitting all the sensitive spots within her with deep, smooth strokes and Sakura's head and arms fell to the comfort of the bed as she was getting pushed into it by his large girth. He grinded into her harshly at times and Sakura was soon feeling light-headed from the immense pressure he was giving her... yet she loved it and now the moans, gasps and groans came naturally from her open mouth.

"Ahn! ...Hah, Ita-Itachi!" She yelled his name in a throaty gasp. Said man concluded that she was almost at her peak, her warm, tight walls were gripping on him so hard that he was quickly coming close to his own release and kami, it was coming fast. Yet, he wanted to see her pleasured expression when she came. So in between pants and deep breaths, Itachi spoke to her with a strained, husky voice. Speaking heated words into her ear as he flipped the shivering woman back over onto her back with hands on her bucking hips.

He took ahold of her quivering legs and sat them ontop of his shoulders, his shoulders digging into the bottom of her knees. This position opened her much deeper and her relentless sobbing and screams did not let up as he leaned into her bare body, his hard chest pressing into her soft breasts as he melded his lips hard against her neck in a wet kiss, biting and sucking on her sensitive skin. Moaning as she pushed herself up into him, closing his eyes as he felt her release just coming forth. And he was aware that she needed one last push to finish it and he shoved a deep, hard and violent thrust into her molten core with no remorse at all. Slamming hard against her cervix with his erected tip.

Sakura's grip on his back turned harsh as she ran red lines down his back, cutting the skin as she arched her back into his chest, crying out loudly as her first ever orgasm hit her. Hard. Her pink head turned upward in a loud scream of intense pleasure rushing through her, her whole lithe body shaking as her eyes shut tightly due to the pure white blinding her senses.

Itachi bit hard into her neck harshly, almost breaking the skin as her walls hugged him so tight and the pressure of her wet walls spasming around his hard length quickly drove him to his finishing release. A muffled, low and loud growl was heard from him as he tainted her inside with his thick, hot seed. Shivering slightly and groaning into her, Itachi held her still struggling body down with his hands in a bruising grip on her hips. Hearing her scream lowly and gasp as her climax still continued, Itachi did a shallow thrust into her strangling core as his own orgasm continued through his body.

The woman finally came down from her sexual high, still shaking from it's wake and she gasped again when she felt something thick and warm fill her insides. She felt him still biting into her neck, his fingers digging into her thighs and the only thing she could do was to wait out his climax. Finally he finished, she knew because his grip softened and he let go of her neck, leaving it with a soft, breathless kiss and they lied there for what seemed hours.

The only sound she could comprehend was the sound of their panting and the faint sound of the festival outside. The female finally cracked her eyes open and looked around the dim room before looking at the man ontop of her. Itachi was slowly evening his breath out as he laid ontop of her limp form. He laid in between her spread legs and she realized his was still deep within her because she had moved slightly. A breathless sigh ripped unconsciously from her throat as she found out and she felt Itachi tense ontop of her, another small moan was heard from him once she did.

Finally, she felt him shift in his spot, his lean arms moving onto either side of her head as he pushed himself off of her. The Uchiha slowly pulled himself out of her, the female biting her lip as he finally removed himself. He fell next to her once he did and they both lied next to each other, still breathing heavily as they recomposed themselves. Itachi was the first to calm down completely, his breath finally evened out as he pulled the blanket over their naked, tired bodies.

He turned to his side to look at her, leaning against his elbow as his free hand stroked the side of her face lovingly. She turned to him, still slightly panting from their intense mating as he leaned forward and put a chaste kiss onto her swollen lips. She distractedly kissed back but was much too tired to do more. Her eyes slid closed as she was slowly succumbing to sleep. However he knew that and pulled the petite female into him, pressing her against his chest as he buried his face into her slightly sweaty hair.

"Good night, Sakura." He said with a muffled voice, due to her hair and he shut his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Alright... this is my first ever lemon and I'm sorry if there's anything wrong with it. Ohmygosh, I felt so... awkward the entire time because it was my first, but I feel I accomplished it nicely. :) I hope you think so. **

**And sorry for the long wait too. :(**

**Reviews make my day and night and are always appreciated! :)))) **


	3. Aftermath

**A/N: **_Hello! Welcome to the next chapter, sorry for any mistakes noticed in this; I have no beta... but please enjoy it otherwise. :) There's gonna be some fluffy fluff :)_

* * *

She felt warm and boneless as she kept her eyes shut. Finally overcoming the drowsiness she was fighting for the past... hours? She did not know what time it was, but every time she could feel herself wake up, she fell back asleep and that has continued for sometime now.

Sakura concluded that was under soft sheets and was against something warm, something warm and hard was curving over behind her. She felt wonderfully cozy as she fidgeted slightly in her spot, digging deeper into the sheets below her for more comfort as she smiled to herself. Since when did her bed become so comfy?

Her eyes cracked open slightly as a breeze fluttered over her, probably from an open window. But as soon as her eyes opened, they widened drastically as she finally took in her surroundings. The floor was not her usual light wood, but instaed had dark wooden planks and her walls weren't the plain white they were in here. Also her small, hut-like apartment was nothing compared to this master-sized bedroom.

This wasn't her room.

And as soon she realized that, she felt something tug on one of her long strands of hair from behind her. Turning over towards the source in her laying position, she gasped under her breath when her emerald eyes clashed with coal ones.

Those familiar dark eyes were softened with something she couldn't quite name; something like fondness was clouding his eyes. His long hair was messily down and falling down his shoulder as he shifted slightly in his spot; leaning his shoulder under his head as he laid against it and stared at her with such a soft gaze.

Sakura then remembered _everything_ that happened last night.

The young girl blushed a deep red as she buried her face into her now cupped hands. She cannot look him straight in the eyes after all of... _that_! Though, her flustered actions had amused Itachi and she knew because she briefly heard him chuckle under his breath and felt the hand that was playing with her strand of hair now clasped around her curved hand.

Removing the two hands covering her red face, she now looked up at him with wavering eyes but was surprised to him smiling at her. A true, real smile adorning his lips as he looked at her.

"Good morning, Sakura." Itachi spoke to her in a whisper; just for her to hear. It sounded like almost like a shout due to the silence in the room. Thinking that, Sakura realized the only thing she could hear presently was faint songs of the birds outside the open door and very quiet chatter from outside. It was so peaceful in here that it really made her just want to relish in the silence for hours.

Finally, she returned her stare back to the man in front of her. Images from the previous flickered in her mind and as expected, she became extremely flustered all over again. Her face and ears burning a hue of pink as she looked away from him. Itachi smiled lightly before his hand connected with her cheek; turning her over to look at him and he did not remove his hand as he spoke in a husky tone, it was husky since he had just recently woken up.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about our actions from last night, Sakura." The disturbingly calm Uchiha stated as he stared deeply at her. He was amused at her sudden embarrassment and was as well charmed by her modesty. He smiled at her. "It's human nature to do it."

Sakura briefly gazed at him before nodding slowly in his hand. "Good." He spoke softly before pressing his lips onto hers in a soft, chaste exchange. The young girl slowly shut her eyes as the embarrassment shedded away and she pressed her lips softly into his. Being so intimate with someone was so different but it was so nice at the same time.

Before it could dive into something deeper, Itachi took his lips of hers then sat up in the white bed as he wearily blinked away the drowsiness.

The pinkette opened her eyes to see the Uchiha heir looking out the open door to his left, the one she came through the night before and just stared at his pale back. Although her eyes widened drastically as a deep blush came over her face again. There were multiple red lines running down his back. By the look of it they seemed to have pierced the skin in some parts. They were very noticeable as well. Then she fully realized... she made those marks.

For a brief moment she shut her eyes and then took a deep breath before sitting up, being extra careful to hold the blanket over her chest. Oddly she felt multiple stings of pain as she moved around, but ignoring it, the young woman also looked out the door. Judging from the sun's position, Sakura concluded it was just morning. However her inspection of the outside was cut short when Itachi turned around and faced her. She saw a flash of guilt in his eyes, much to her confusion.

"Are you hurting?" He asked softly. Sakura was somewhat surprised to hear him ask that but her heart slightly warmed to hear him worry.

"...Kind of." That was a lie. She was sore everywhere. Her hips felt leaden and very sore. Her throat was slightly stinging and all around her body she just felt... sore. Itachi must have noticed her lie because he frowned at her with a downward curve of his lips and shook his head at her.

"You're in pain." He concluded flatly as she frowned, looking down at her lap. Itachi knew this was an odd situation for her and he couldn't blame her for being so frazzled. It was natural and he could not rush things like this, so softly he cupped her face once again and his other hand onto her waist as he pulled the small female towards himself. The calm Uchiha briefly heard her gasp but it was cut off when he embraced her into a tight embrace.

"Itachi..." She murmured into his chest as he stroked her long, tousled hair from her back. Running his fingers through the silky tresses and burying his face happily into the pink mane. He murmured a muffled response as she slowly became less tense under his grip and much more comfortable. Her hands fell from holding the sheets around her chest and then wrapped around his own form, he was slightly surprised but happy nonetheless as he tightened his hold around her waist; not too tight though. He did not want to squeeze her highly sensitive body.

"Aa... I..." She was falling on her words again, seeking for the right way to phrase this. Sakura frowned, regret and guilt taking over her emotions as she closed her eyes.

"What are we going to do about Sasuke and Yuuka?"

* * *

He calmly walked up the hill as a small breeze brushed through his hair. The walk to his brother's house was always so peaceful. Sometimes he just wanted to go ahead and move in with Itachi but he knew he couldn't. First, as much as Itachi cherishes his little brother, Sasuke knew he wanted this house for just himself and only him and he did not want any roommates. Even if it is Sasuke.

Second, he literally could not. Sasuke was to live in the Uchiha compound with his parents until marriage. He was still confused why Itachi got his own home and he wasn't even married yet, but once the younger Uchiha thought about it, he realized he was granted it because he was in a relationship already. Their parents must think he is going to marry that woman, but who knows if he will or not?

It's just expected he was because the age of when Itachi is due to marry was going to occur in a few years.

The Uchiha councilmen usually preferred that the Uchiha heir would marry earlier than the expected date because they could produce offsprings much earlier. More specifically, a male. Then they could begin training them within some years. But it was tragic for them because Sasuke knew his older brother did not want to marry sooner than that. Actually he did not want to marry. Period.

Chuckling to himself about the council his clan was settled with, Sasuke Uchiha finally walked up the entire hill and his brother's front porch was in view now.

Walking onto the wooden platform, he did not even bother knocking as he walked right in. The old-fashioned and tradition Japanese setting of the home welcomed him as he bent down to take his shoes off. But he stopped in his tracks.

With his keen hearing, Sasuke briefly heard something in his brother's room. It was a shuffle and slide of a door, maybe. But what was unusual was that he heard two pairs of feet shuffling through the home. Judging from their light sounds, the young man concluded that Itachi and someone was trying to be as quiet as possible.

Odd. Why would he want to hide Yuuka?

"Nii-san?" Sasuke called out as he unstrapped his shoes and started walking towards his bedroom. Walking down the wooden hallway of his brother's home was slightly eery due to the slight creaks and it being so empty. The young man was slowly walking down the hall admiring the pictures hung up on the wall as he did. In wooden frames were pictures of their family; more specifically younger Itachi and Sasuke and then some had just Itachi and their parents. There were also some paintings and scenic photos around.

On some parts of the long hall were some pots and potted plants. Also long tables that were set against the wall that also had some framed pictures in was somewhat amusing to know his older brother liked to decorate his home.

"What are you doing, nii-san? Is Yuuka here? 'Cause I honestly don't care if she is." Sasuke continued as he was coming close to the sliding door of Itachi's room.

* * *

Itachi softly hushed the frantic young woman with a quiet_ 'shh_' and rubbing her back with gentle slides up and down her spine. His eyes still their passive gaze as he looked down at the woman currently in front of him. Her own expressive, big eyes were wide with fear and anxiety as she stared at him. Being expressive and open as they were, Itachi could read her like an open book.

The two of them were currently closed into the bathroom that connected with the bedroom. Only clad in his black yukata from last night, just his yukata, Itachi had it sloppily tied with the same black clothe around his waist and Sakura, unfortunately had only taken the sheets of the bed with her. Clenching onto the soft sheets in front of her chest with an almost protective grip, she stared at the sliding door with those widened eyes.

When Itachi heard Sasuke open his door, he was tying the black cloth around his waist. He was getting prepared to go into the bathroom and start a bath for Sakura due to her soreness from the previous night. Itachi was going to try and take her into the bathroom as quick as possible without informing her about Sasuke walking through his home, but that plan was ruined when his little brother called out for him.

Once she heard him, Itachi had to watch as Sakura jumped up from the bed in an instance, taking the sheets with her as she ran into the closest room as fast as possible; the bathroom. The Uchiha followed her calmly with a brief sigh and once he was in the bathroom, he shut the door and just hoped his little brother wouldn't barge into his room. Although that was something he couldn't really have faith in because Sasuke had always barged into his room.

So, now Itachi was now comforting the extremely frantic woman in front of him as he heard the sliding door of his bedroom open with a slight 'hush' from the thin doors. He felt Sakura tense completely under him and he looked at the door of the bathroom with a mere glance when he felt his brother come closer to it.

"Nii-san? Are you in the bathroom?" They both heard Sasuke just from outside the door. Sakura stifled down a squeak of anxiety as she gripped onto the white sheets for dear life. How can this be happening?!

"Yes." Itachi said in stoic tone, his eyes as passive as always. Sakura practically jumped when he answered. Yes? Why in the world would he say 'yes'?! She looked up, confused, with knitted eyebrows. Mouthing _what are you doing? _noiselessly, Itachi ignored her confused expression and simply did not answer. Much to her deepest frustrations. Now her natural temper was seeping through.

"What are you doing in there?" The Uchiha on the other side of the door asked. His voice was apparent with suspicion as he stood there and Itachi did not answer for a brief moment. Was he really asking that?

"That's none of your business, Sasuke." Itachi retorted back slyly with a calm voice. The older Uchiha can practically feel his brother's irritation on the other side of he door. Briefly hearing Sasuke sigh deeply, the Uchiha heir returned his attention back to Sakura, who was still mixed up with emotions and just plain terrified. He felt almost guilty to have her in such a predicament, but they were just lucky Sasuke had the right mind to knock first at the bathroom door.

Sakura was still scared though. With her nerves frayed, she felt extremely nauseated.

"It does not sound like anything. You just woke up, huh?" Taking the silence as a _yes_, Sasuke continued. "I am coming in then." Itachi had to control the urge to sigh. His brother really was pushy about everything and he knew he was beginning to be come highly suspicious, so he could not refuse him unless Itachi really wanted this situation to go horrid.

Acting fast, Itachi grabbed onto the sheets covering Sakura's body, surprising her with the sudden movements and wrapped it all around her until there was none of her milky skin in sight; well besides her face but just barely. Once again she mouthed _what are you doing?_, but the way she was glaring at him made him realize she wanted an answer this time. So he answered.

Lowering his mouth to her ear, he whispered almost too quietly to hear but it was so quiet, she highly doubted Sasuke could even hear it. "Just go sit down on the floor. Do not show your face and do not make a sound." He sounded so authoritative but he still had the soft tone in his voice. Sakura gave him one last shaky glance before doing what he said and sitting down in the corner of the room with the sheets covering her entire body. Also covering her face with the sheets.

What was he planning?

Itachi glanced down at the bundle of sheets in the corner, smiling to himself to know that Sakura was wrapped up in it. Just as he planned, Sakura just looked like a bundle of blankets in the bathroom. Nothing out of the usual and as if on cue, Sasuke opened the door with a suspicious glare.

"Good morning, little brother." Itachi greeted casually as he walked to said man. Sasuke however did not feel so polite at the moment.

"You're acting weird." He informed him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Are you hiding something?" Sasuke asked with a curve of his dark eyebrow. However being the great shinobi he was, Itachi shoke his head and did show any embarrassed, nervous or suspicious emotions at all slip fro his mask.

"No." Itachi replied flatly. The younger Uchiha glared at him for a brief moment before sighing under his breath.

"Alright..."

"Why are you here so early, Sasuke?" Itachi said, steering this conversation somewhere else. His dark eyes glanced over at the bundle of sheets for just a second before returning back to his little brother. She had not even moved an inch the entire time.

"Aa, yes. I'm here to apologize for getting separated last night." This piqued Sakura's attention. "I really don't know what happened but Naruto, Hinata and myself got lost together and I didn't really bother to search for you." Sasuke said bluntly though it did not bother the Uchiha heir because he was happy he did not. Itachi nodded reassuringly.

"It is fine. I was... caught up in something else as well." Sakura could practically hear the amusement in his deep voice. Luckily Sasuke did not catch it.

"You found Yuuka then?" Sasuke asked and the young woman hiding did not know what to think. If he says yes, what if Sasuke asks her about what happened? Then he'd become extremely suspicious... but why in the world would Sasuke ask Yuuka about Itachi and her personal life? and if Itachi says no, he'll just be confused. Yet there is other things to do at the festival.

There was a silent pause and it was making the pinkette extremely nervous as she fought the urge to fidget in her spot.

"No."

"Huh? Then what'd you do?" She heard Sasuke ask with a confused tone. Well, he could actually say anything. Itachi could habe just walked around the festival, went to the food stands... Really 'no' was the best answer. She smiled inwardly to herself that Itachi was so calm in this situations.

"I was with your teammate, Sakura." Said woman would've have jumped in her spot, she would've retorted at the least but instead she had to keep still and shut her mouth. And that was a challenge for Sakura Haruno under the circumstances.

What the hell?!

"...Eh?" Sasuke said after a long pause. "Why?"

"Sasuke. I do not need you to interrogate me so early in the morning." Itachi replied passively as she heard shuffling of feet. "I advise you to leave and come back later in the afternoon." Sakura also heard Sasuke begin to say something, but it was cut off by his brother's stern tenor.

"Leave Sasuke." She couldn't tell if he sounded irritated or mad, but after hearing him sternly tell his little brother to leave, Sakura heard Sasuke mumble something under his breath before finally answering.

"Hn. Fine." And then footsteps were heard after that. Then shuffling down the hall then the front door was heard shut. Judging by his fast shuffling, Sasuke seemed very irritated by his older brother. It was almost amusing that Itachi could irritate his little brother so easily and with such little words.

Sakura sighed loudly as she shifted around in the sheets before removing them from her face. Her emerald eyes peeked out and she saw Itachi staring down at her. The now only Uchiha in the room walked towards and bent down in front of her' their faces now at the same level. His slender hand curved around her face once again this morning. Sakura took the time to conclude that Itachi Uchiha was very affectionate and he showed that by actions and worry.

Without a word but just a softening gaze, Itachi scooped Sakura up bridal style and returned her back to the bedroom; along with the sheets of course. The slight movement made her wince softly and the Uchiha softly put her back on the bed.

"Are you not in pain?" She asked with mild curiosity. He didn't seem like it because he was still moving with his usual feline grace. Itachi briefly stared down at her then sat down on the side of the bed she was.

"No." He replied shaking his head. "I do apologize though."

She quirked an eyebrow. Moving the sheets more upwards, she stared at him with confusion. "Why?"

"I overworked you last night." He concluded casually. And as he expected, she became flustered at his words. Really, she was still so innocent and sweet that he was thinking about having a second round from last night but he fought the urges back of course.

"I-... eh... No, it's fine." Sakura stuttered just as she looked away from him and towards the open door. Though she made a mistake.

"...Is that so?" Itachi asked lowly. The pinkhaired girl was slowly getting in a daze, not paying attention to the handsome male getting closer to her. She nodded.

"I'm fine, yes. I guess I'm just a little rusty." Sakura stated with a airy chuckle but when she turned to face him when she felt his warm breath fan against her cheek, her smile deceased and her eyes widened as Itachi melded his lips against hers in a much more passionate exchange. Very different from the one when she woke up. A squeak of surprise was muffled by him as he pushed her down against the bed. And once he did, he took his lips off hers.

"That was very foolish to say, Sakura." Itachi said just before attaching his lips onto hers again.

* * *

**A/N: **_Man, I did not feeling like writing a quick lemon to add onto the last part of this... but ohoho, do not worry this story will be filled with them! I hope you can just get used to my lemon writing style... Anyways, please excuse any grammar mistakes or just any mistakes, period. I apologize deeply for them if you do find some... :(_

_\\ Well, until next chapter. Thank you for reading! xx_

_Reviews make my day and night; also are deeply appreciated! :)_


End file.
